Surprise Surprise
by Artemis Luna Diana
Summary: a forgotten race captures the crew of Moya, but that isn't the only surprise in store for them **COMPLETE** please r/r
1. Race of Surprise

Okay, here is my first ever Farscape fic! I tried to resist the temptation and I couldn't, had to try!   
I don't own anything, I'm not making money, so please don't sue!   
  
This is set I guess a cycle after 'Fractures.' Scorpius is dead (The wicked witch is dead! hehe!) While   
Aeryn and John aren't completely back together, they are talking again and getting close. John's going to   
get lucky, hehe, anyway, I miss Zhaan. So guess what! She's back! Yea, Stark! ...hmm... I think I'll   
shut up now...   
  
Title: Surprise Surprise   
Chapter 1: Race of Surprise   
Rated: R   
  
***   
  
John groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked and his eyes focused on Aeryn. "Where are we?"   
  
"We've been captured."   
  
John sat up slowly. He hesitantly touched his head and then looked at his hand. There were flecks of   
dried blood. "What happened?"   
  
"They ambushed us. Got you first."   
  
"What did they hit me with?"   
  
Aeryn stared at him. John stared back confused. Slowly it dawned on him. They were probably being   
monitored, that's why her answers had been so short. "Never mind," he said after a moment. Aeryn nodded   
understanding.   
  
John's eyes took in their cell. The back wall of the cell was solid and the other three were metal bars.   
In front of them appeared to be a medical area. John's eyes narrowed. No, it was an interrogation chamber   
or, his throat felt suddenly dry, a research area. If that's what it was, then that meant they were the test   
subjects.   
  
He could see five other cells beside his and Aeryn's. Zhaan and Stark were in the one beside them. They   
both were still unconscious. Jool and D'Argo were in the next cell. D'Argo was chained to the ceiling by   
the rings in his collarbone and his wrists. He seemed lucid, but it was hard to tell. Jool was leaning   
against the back wall. She was awake but in obvious pain. John couldn't tell what was wrong with her   
though. Chiana and Rygel were in the cell next to them. Both were awake and talking softly, glancing at   
their friends. Chiana smiled slightly when she saw he was awake and said something to Rygel. He glanced   
at John and nodded slightly, acknowledging him. The cell beside them appeared empty. The last cell was   
occupied though. A Sebacean woman was laying in the middle of the floor.   
  
John looked back at Aeryn. Her eyes said it all. Everyone had come down to the planet and Crais wasn't   
anywhere close. There would be no rescue and at the moment escape wasn't looking to promising. John stood   
up and walked to the door to the cell, resting his hands on the bars. "Where are our keepers?"   
  
At that moment, the door to the room opened. In walked four of their jailors. They were tall and slim,   
their skin deep green, all had light green hair that fell loosely to their waist. One of them walked over   
to John. "This one is awake. Do you wish to start with him?"   
  
John glanced over at the other three. One of them shook his head. "No, I want to finish the test we began   
yesterday on the woman."   
  
The one by John nodded. "Yes, sir." He walked to the last cell and opened the door. He walked in and   
pulled the woman to her feet. She was barely able to stand. He dragged her out of the cell and shoved her   
onto the table. She was too weak to resist. He stepped back and the two assistants began hooking her up   
to a machine. She seemed to realize which one they were hooking her up to because she tried to fight them   
off, though in her condition it wasn't much of a fight, only a weak push that was easily overlooked. John   
couldn't see her face but from the sounds he heard, he could tell she was crying.   
  
"Her brain wave patterns are astounding," the doctor remarked. It was something he said every time he saw   
them. "I think that's why I've kept her so long." He grinned.   
  
"Yes, you've never kept a subject this long before," one of the assistants replied.   
  
The other assistant grinned. "That's because they are all inferior subjects, they die too quickly."   
  
The doctor smiled again. "Two full cycles. She is precious."   
  
The three began their work on the woman. They must have been at it for over two arns before they stopped.   
The woman was silent and John wondered if she was conscious. All of his friends were awake and staring at   
the scene in horror.   
  
"Do you wish to begin on the next subject?"   
  
"No, I think I will rest. Just leave her there." He smiled. "She won't be moving for awhile." The other   
three smirked and the group left the room. John stared at the closed door for a moment before moving back to   
the woman. He was surprised to see her trying to sit up. She finally managed it, though her ragged breaths   
were clearly heard and he could see her limbs shaking. She got off the table and immediately collapsed to the   
floor, her legs unable to support her. She crawled over to a cabinet and opened it, pulling out a small   
container. She had to rest before she could open it. When she finally did manage to get the top off, she   
attacked the contents with all the energy she had. John watched her eat. He couldn't see her clearly because   
of the way the room was lit and her hair was in her face. Bruises and dirt marred what little he could see.   
After eating she closed the container and looked around. For the first time she noticed the other prisoners.   
Using the cabinet for support, she stood still clutching the container. Nearly expending what little energy   
she had gained from eating she made her way over to a sink. She splashed water on her face and then drank.   
Taking another small container from beside the sink she began filling it with water. She turned off the water   
and tucked the container of food underneath her arm. She picked up the container of water and began walking   
to the cells. She stood in front of Zhaan and Stark and held out the container of water. Stark took it. It   
was to large to pass through the bars, so he had to drink from it with his face up against the bars. He passed   
it to Zhaan, who accepted it gratefully. She gave them the container of food, which was small enough to pass   
through. Zhaan started to say something after she drank, but the woman reached through the bars and pressed a   
finger to her lips. Zhaan looked puzzled and the woman smiled.   
  
"No thanks is necessary, Delvian. You're eyes are blue, you would have done the same for me." Her voice was   
rough, like it hadn't been used in a long time, or had been used too much very recently. She took the container   
of water from Zhaan and walked to D'Argo and Jool's cell. "Interion, come and drink."   
  
Jool slowly stood and walked towards her. She took the water and drank from it. The woman's eyes looked her   
over. "I cannot help your pain," she said softly. "And I have nothing that can ease it. This room was not   
designed to help the injured. Just rest. I'll bring you food in a moment."   
  
The woman walked back to Zhaan's and Stark's cell. "Banik, please give me the food." He passed it to her and   
she set the water in front of him.   
  
"What about the others?" he asked.   
  
Her gaze turned cold. "I will not help a Luxan, a Nebari, or a Hynerian. And I would rather die than help a   
Sebacean." Chiana and Rygel stared at the floor somewhat embarrassed by the reputations their species had   
earned. D'Argo glared at her, but inside was wondering why she distrusted Luxans.   
  
John finally realized why she had never once looked in the direction of him and Aeryn. Zhaan walked to her and   
placed a hand on her arm. "Aren't you a Sebacean? Why won't you help someone of your own species?"   
  
The woman couldn't help the harsh laugh that escaped her lips. "I'm no more Sebacean than you." The woman   
shrugged off Zhaan's hand and walked to Jool. She gave her the food.   
  
Zhaan looked at John and then back at the woman. She was walking back towards the sink. She had almost reached   
it when Zhaan's question stopped her. "Are you Human?"   
  
The woman turned slowly. "Where have you heard that before?" she asked coldly. When Zhaan didn't answer   
immediately, the woman walked as rapidly as her depleting energy allowed to Zhaan's cell. She clutched the bars   
in front of Zhaan. "Has Earth been invaded?" Zhaan stared at her in shock. "Tell me how you know I'm human!"   
she practically shouted. She burst into tears and collapsed to the floor, shaking, the last of her energy   
gone.   
  
Zhaan looked at John, seeking guidance. He was staring at the woman, a shocked expression on his face. He   
walked to the edge of his cell and crouched down. Her long brown hair hid her face from his sight. 'What   
could I say that could convince her I am a Human too?' he wondered. His thoughts took a dark turn. 'What if   
she wasn't Human? What if this was a trick?' After she quieted down, John said, "Star Wars didn't really   
prepare us for the Uncharted Territories did it?"   
  
***   
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail! 


	2. Surprising Emotions

Okay, here is my first ever Farscape fic! I tried to resist the temptation and I couldn't, had to try!   
I don't own anything, I'm not making money, so please don't sue!   
  
This is set I guess a cycle after 'Fractures.' Scorpius is dead (The wicked witch is dead! hehe!) While   
Aeryn and John aren't completely back together, they are talking again and getting close. John's going to   
get lucky, hehe, anyway, I miss Zhaan. So guess what! She's back! Yea, Stark! ...hmm... I think I'll   
shut up now...   
  
Title: Surprise Surprise   
Chapter 2: Surprising Emotions   
Rated: R   
  
***   
  
The woman went still, but she didn't look up. Finally she spoke, "Very clever of you, doctor. You had me   
convinced they were real. You shouldn't have used his voice though. You've blown your cover, another mind   
game to see what my wonderful brain will do. You bastard."   
  
John stared at her in horror. As she spoke her voice had gotten stronger, by the end of her soft tirade, he   
had recognized it. Suddenly his horror turned to anger and he stood. "Frell you, whoever you are!"   
  
"John? What's wrong?" Aeryn asked.   
  
"I hate to be the one to tell you, Aeryn, but you ain't real." He laughed harshly. "I wonder who has me   
now." He sat down with his back against the bars. "Another mind-frell is in store for me." He grinned   
crazily at Aeryn, "I hope it's stellar and not mediocre. I'm kind of getting use to them."   
  
"John?" Aeryn asked and knelt in front of him.   
  
"Go away."   
  
Aeryn could stop the hurt from flashing across her face. She looked at the woman. She was staring at John.   
"Who are you?" Aeryn asked coldly.   
  
The woman's eyes moved to look at Aeryn. She opened her mouth and started to speak, then snapped it closed.   
Her eyes darted back to John. She crawled over to him. He didn't turn to face her. She put her arms through   
the bars and wrapped them around his neck in a loose embrace. Her body was pressed up against his through the   
bars and she rested her forehead on his neck. "I wish you were real."   
  
Instead of trying to move, like Aeryn thought he would, John reached up and held her arms in place with his   
hands. It was a comforting gesture. He sighed. "I wish you were real, too." Aeryn was surprised to see his   
eyes close and pain flash across his features. His grip on the woman's arms tightened convulsively. He opened   
his eyes and silent tears fell. The woman sobbed and her arms tightened her hold on him. "Damn, I wish this   
were real," he whispered in despair.   
  
His friends stared at him. Who was the woman that she would make him think he was dreaming? John had sunk   
into despair and the woman had done no better. It was obvious that she had been tortured. Her mind raped often   
enough to believe it was being done again. That John couldn't really be here. The similarities in the two   
humans' 'welcoming' to the Uncharted Territories saddened them all. Chiana was the first to speak. "Frell,   
maybe you both are real."   
  
The woman's tears quieted and her hold on John loosened. John turned around and the two humans stared at each   
other. John reached through and pushed the hair away from her face. Aeryn was the only one to notice that her   
eyes looked just like John's, but she dismissed it, thinking all humans must have the same eyes. Then she   
remembered that the Ancients' version of John's father hadn't shared those eyes. She pushed the thought to the   
back of her mind and looked at the woman again. A bruise covered her left cheekbone and a long scar traced its   
way from the right side of her forehead past her eye and down, stopping midway on her cheek.   
  
"What happened to you?" John asked softly. "How did you get here?"   
  
Her short laugh turned into a sob as she stared back at him, though she didn't break down. "I had to uphold the   
family honor. Couldn't let the world think all Crichtons are stupid."   
  
He smiled though his eyes remained moist. "How long have you been out here?"   
  
"Two years. I was barely through the wormhole when they found me."   
  
"I'm so sorry. If I had known--"   
  
"Shh." She placed a finger over his lips. "I know," she said simply. She tried to stand and when she couldn't,   
John stood and helped her up. "What we need to worry about now, is how to get out. I couldn't get out on my   
own, but I can get us, the Delvian, the Banik, the Interion, and your Sebacean friend out." She looked at Zhaan   
and Stark. "If you all help."   
  
"Everyone here is my friend. They are all coming, and they can all help."   
  
"If they are friends of yours, then I trust them." She leaned over to the lock combination on the door of his   
cell. "I know all the combinations they use, this will only take a minute." John held her up while she   
punched numbers into the lock. After the third series of numbers, the lock opened. Aeryn immediately exited and   
walked to the door of the room. She listened for a moment then began searching the room for their weapons.   
John walked the woman to Stark's and Zhaan's cell. She punched in the code and the door opened. The four   
walked to the next cell and freed Jool; Zhaan and Stark took her to the examining table and tried to   
ascertain the damage their capture had caused. John helped the woman walk in the cell. D'Argo was still   
chained to the ceiling. She examined the chains. "Have you tried to break free?" she asked him.   
  
"Yes."   
  
She frowned. She reached out and grabbed one of the chains. "John, grab the other one. On three, we all   
pull. One, two, three…" John and D'Argo pulled and the woman let her knees buckle so all her weight pulled   
on the chain.   
  
"It's working," Chiana cried from her cell as the chains began to give under the pressure. Finally they   
snapped.   
  
The woman would have fallen to the floor, but D'Argo caught her. She frowned at him. She obviously hadn't been   
expecting him to try and help her. "Thanks," she said finally.   
  
D'Argo shook his head and looked her in the eye, "Thank you." He picked her up and carried her to Rygel's and   
Chiana's cell. John following close behind. It was obvious he didn't want to let her out of his sight.   
D'Argo let her down long enough to key in the code before picking her up again. He carried her over to where   
Jool lay. By this time, Aeryn had found their weapons and com badges. She passed them out to their owners   
and gave an extra pulse rifle to Chiana.   
  
"Com badges aren't working. Now what?" Aeryn asked her.   
  
"If everyone is ready, we can leave," the woman said.   
  
"Jool won't be able to walk for long, if at all," Zhaan told them.   
  
John turned to D'Argo. "Give her to me and you take Jool. Chiana, you and Aeryn take the lead. Aeryn, give   
Stark your second pulse pistol, and Zhaan take Wynonna. You two cover our exit. D'Argo and I will walk in the   
middle."   
  
"What about me?" Rygel asked offended.   
  
"Sparky."   
  
Rygel began muttering under his breath. Aeryn and Chiana opened the door to the room and looked out while John   
took the woman from D'Argo and he picked up Jool. When they were ready, they followed the woman's directions   
through the halls. They met a few of the green guys, but they were easily dispatched by Aeryn and Chiana. It   
seemed as though, no one had even noticed they had escaped. They entered a hanger and the crew of Moya realized   
they were on a ship.   
  
"I hope one of you can fly something in here. It's the reason why I couldn't escape on my own."   
  
Aeryn led them to a transport large enough to fit them all and everyone climbed in. "What about the doors?"   
Aeryn asked the woman.   
  
"Can't you blast through them?"   
  
"This is a transport, it doesn't have weapons!"   
  
"Can't we steal something that does?"   
  
Aeryn turned to John, "Can you fly this?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Fine." Aeryn got out of the pilot seat and out of the transport. She turned around and looked at John, "I'll   
blast a hole, you follow me through."   
  
***   
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail! 


	3. A Surprise Twist

Okay, here is my first ever Farscape fic! I tried to resist the temptation and I couldn't, had to try!   
I don't own anything, I'm not making money, so please don't sue!   
  
This is set I guess a cycle after 'Fractures.' Scorpius is dead (The wicked witch is dead! hehe!) While   
Aeryn and John aren't completely back together, they are talking again and getting close. John's going to   
get lucky, hehe, anyway, I miss Zhaan. So guess what! She's back! Yea, Stark! ...hmm... I think I'll   
shut up now...   
  
Title: Surprise Surprise   
Chapter 3: A Surprise Twist   
Rated: R   
  
***   
  
"Alright." John hopped into the pilot seat and familiarized himself with the controls. They were nearly   
identical to Moya's transport pods. He waited until he heard another ship power-up before he did the same.   
The explosion of the doors was big enough to rock the transport. "I hope Aeryn is okay," he whispered to   
himself. He flew through the hole and was happy to read another ship making it's way to Moya. "Good,   
there's Moya. I was worried we might have left orbit when I saw the hanger," he said aloud. D'Argo grunted   
an acknowledgement.   
  
John followed Aeryn in as Moya's bay doors opened. He parked the transport next to her ship. His com badge   
crackled to life and Pilot's voice came out. "Prepare for immediate Starburst." John wisely kept his seat.   
After the jolt from Starburst ended, he stood and picked up the woman. D'Argo picked up Jool again, and Zhaan   
and Stark led their parade to her apothecary. Rygel took off in the direction of the central chamber,   
grumbling about being hungry and unappreciated, though what they were suppose to be appreciating him for was a   
mystery. Everyone was rather surprised he hadn't been complaining while they had been locked up. Chiana,   
curious to know more about the woman, followed the group heading for the apothecary.   
  
Aeryn had tried her com badge again after she had left the enemy's ship. She wasn't surprised when it worked.   
She had told Pilot to open the doors for her and John and Starburst the second they landed. After Starburst,   
Pilot had asked what was going on. Aeryn didn't move from her seat while she told Pilot what had happened, what   
little she understood anyway. When she finished, he told her that the majority of their friends were with Zhaan   
in the apothecary. Aeryn stood and left the ship, her rapid pace bringing her to her friends in about a hundred   
microts.   
  
Zhaan was speaking softly with John when Aeryn arrived. "At the moment, there is nothing more I can do for her.   
She has numerous bruises and cuts in various stages of healing. Her mind is very much like yours though. She   
seems to be okay, but the damage done is just as extensive as yours." John blanched. Zhaan placed a hand on his   
arm in comfort. "I'm not telling you this to upset you, but so that you can help her recover. Now that she is   
free, her mind will begin the healing process. You've been through that."   
  
"Zhaan, it almost drove me insane."   
  
"I know, John."   
  
"Zhaan, I just got her back, I. Will. Not. Lose her again." John walked away from Zhaan towards the bed that   
held the unknown woman. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. She opened her eyes, smiled at him,   
and closed her eyes again. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. When he sat up, she was asleep. Aeryn   
couldn't help the spurt of jealousy that ripped through her.   
  
Zhaan stood in silence watching them. Aeryn walked over to her. "Oh, Aeryn, I didn't see you come in."   
  
"How's Jool?"   
  
"She'll be alright. Her ribs were cracked, it's why she was in so much pain. D'Argo and Stark took her to her   
quarters; she should be sleeping by now." Zhaan glanced at her and then looked back at the two humans. "Chiana   
has gone to Command to make sure that ship of so called scientists isn't following."   
  
"What about her? Do we even know her name yet?"   
  
"Her name is Cassandra," Zhaan paused and glanced at Aeryn, "Cassandra Crichton."   
  
A flash of pain crossed Aeryn's face and she left the apothecary abruptly. Zhaan took off after her, stopping   
her in the hallway. "Who do you think she is, Aeryn?"   
  
"Jo- Crichton told me that females take the name of their mates in his culture."   
  
"I thought that's what you'd think."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"That's John's sister, not his mate."   
  
Aeryn was silent as she digested this information. It had hurt to think that John had lied to her from the   
beginning. Their relationship was just starting to recover from the death of the other Crichton. They hadn't   
become lovers, but at least they were talking again.   
  
"Aeryn, Cassandra is not the only one hurting at this moment." Zhaan waited until Aeryn met her gaze before she   
continued. "John, hurts for his sister. The Uncharted Territories hasn't treated either of them kindly. They   
both have been tortured because of their minds." Aeryn remained silent as Zhaan pondered what she had just   
said. "I thought perhaps John's mind was unique even among humans, but his sister shows the same types of   
patterns. Everyone considers Humans inferior, but I'm beginning to wonder if they aren't the most superior."   
Zhaan chuckled at Aeryn's shocked expression. "No, I know that there technology is not advanced, but that   
wasn't what I meant. I was speaking of their adaptability, endurance, flexibility, and the incredible brains   
their bodies house." Zhaan straightened and stepped out of Aeryn's way. "John feels responsible for what   
happened to her. If he hadn't come, she wouldn't have either."   
  
Aeryn stood there a moment, torn. Should she leave and go to Command like she had intended, or should she go   
back and stay with John. Her body seemed to make the decision for her, and she found herself heading back to   
the apothecary. Aeryn stood in the doorway for a moment, watching John. He was visibly upset. He had moved   
to the other bed and was sitting on it, watching his sister. She cleared her throat, and he glanced up.   
  
"Hey," she said and entered the room.   
  
"Hey." He turned away.   
  
She sat down beside him. "Hey."   
  
He turned and looked at her, a reluctant grin crossed his face. "Do you really want to hear me ramble?" he   
asked after a moment of silence.   
  
"Ramble?"   
  
"Talk."   
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
"Okay... Aeryn, meet my baby sister, Cass, short for Cassandra."   
  
"She looks like you."   
  
He laughed. "Don't tell her that." He fell silent.   
  
"What did she mean when she said she had to protect the family honor?" Aeryn prodded thinking of the comment   
Cassandra had made while they were locked up.   
  
He smiled sadly, "It means she did it for me. I guess for my honor." His mouth quirked in something reminiscent   
of his usual grin, "She and D'Argo have a lot in common about the honor thing."   
  
Aeryn looked over at the still sleeping figure. "I wonder what she has against Luxans."   
  
John frowned. "I don't know. I wonder too. Have to ask her when she wakes up."   
  
"So tell me about her."   
  
"She's… hmm… a pest."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Well, she is, was, to me. She use to follow me around all the time when we were little. She's a total   
feminist, like you. Girls can do just as well as guys if not better. She could kick my tail any day."   
  
"You really are weak, John," Aeryn said smiling.   
  
"I'm getting better!" He laughed but soon grew quiet again. "I know she looked up to me, I wonder what she'll   
think of me now. Of what I've become." He got up and left the apothecary, leaving Aeryn to stare at his   
retreating back.   
  
Aeryn walked over to Cassandra. She leaned over to look at the scar on her face. She was curious as to what had   
caused it. It looked painful, but Aeryn doubted that Cassandra's captors had done it. To say she was surprised,   
would have been an understatement, but she was definitely caught off-guard when Cassandra's eyes snapped open   
and she attacked. In a move too quick for the surprised Aeryn to grasp, she found herself pinned to John's   
sister by an arm around her neck and unable to break free. And she couldn't use her pistol on John's sister.   
  
"Move, I squeeze. I squeeze, your neck breaks. Your neck breaks, you're dead. Understand, Peacekeeper?"   
Cassandra whispered into Aeryn's ear. The arm around her neck made it difficult to speak, so Aeryn nodded.   
"Good. Where am I?"   
  
"Moya," Aeryn wheezed.   
  
"Moya. A name. A ship." Cassandra frowned. "What kind of ship?"   
  
"Leviathan."   
  
"What is my goal?"   
  
"Goal?"   
  
"Yes, you fucking 'doctors' always have a goal. What do you want to see my brain do this time?"   
  
"Not doctor. Free," Aeryn gasped, she was having difficulty breathing.   
  
"Free?" Aeryn nodded. "It wasn't a dream? John is here?" Aeryn nodded again. Cassandra reached down and took   
Aeryn's pistol. She pushed Aeryn from her and trained the pistol on her. "Take me to him."   
  
  
***   
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!   
  
Thanks to the peps that reviewed! I really need all the ego boosts I can get for this one since it's my first   
Farscape fic, I'm glad to know that it's being well recieved!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	4. A Luxan-sized Surprise

Okay, here is my first ever Farscape fic! I tried to resist the temptation and I couldn't, had to try!   
I don't own anything, I'm not making money, so please don't sue!   
  
This is set I guess a cycle after 'Fractures.' Scorpius is dead (The wicked witch is dead! hehe!) While   
Aeryn and John aren't completely back together, they are talking again and getting close. John's going to   
get lucky, hehe, anyway, I miss Zhaan. So guess what! She's back! Yea, Stark! ...hmm... I think I'll   
shut up now...   
  
Title: Surprise Surprise   
Chapter 4: A Luxan-sized Surprise   
Rated: R   
  
(slight spolier for 'A Clockwork Nebari' in this one)   
  
***   
  
Aeryn rubbed her throat as she hit her com badge. "Pilot," she said hoarsely.   
  
"Aeryn are you alright?"   
  
"Never mind. Where is John?"   
  
"He's in Command with Chiana, D'Argo, and Zhaan."   
  
"Thank you." Aeryn turned the com off and started to leave the room.   
  
"Stop!" Aeryn turned to look at her again. "Slowly."   
  
Aeryn made her way slowly to Command, the pistol encouraging her to not make any sudden moves. Aeryn   
stopped in the doorway and her friends looked up.   
  
"Aeryn, I was just about to ask you to come here. We were hoping you might recognize the ship those   
scientists were on," Zhaan said. "D'Argo said it looks slightly familiar."   
  
Chiana looked at Aeryn curiously, "You seem tense."   
  
Aeryn stared at her, "You would be too."   
  
"What do you mean?" D'Argo asked.   
  
Chiana noticed the missing pulse pistol. "Aeryn, where is your pulse pistol?" Images of a similar   
unarmed Aeryn flashed through her head.   
  
"Pointed at my back," she replied and entered the room.   
  
"What?" John asked, stepping towards her until he saw Cassandra enter behind her, Aeryn's pistol in hand.   
John stared in shock. "What's going on?"   
  
"Ask your frelling sister. She woke up and attacked right after you left."   
  
"John, remember, your own recovery." Zhaan said quickly, "You did things like this too."   
  
"The gun was pointed at me then, too," Aeryn remarked grouchily.   
  
"What can we say, Aeryn, we all have a deep desire to kill you," Chiana said with a grin.   
  
"Shut-up, Chiana," John said before Aeryn could reply.   
  
Everyone was surprised when Cassandra moved the pistol to aim at D'Argo. "I wouldn't try that Luxan. You   
might knock me out, but you would be dead. I've felt the sting of a Luxan's tongue before, I won't feel it   
again." D'Argo retreated the few steps he had taken towards her.   
  
"Cassandra, put the pistol down," John said slowly. "These are my friends, they will not hurt you." John   
stepped towards her cautiously. He didn't seriously think she'd turn the gun on him, but better safe than   
sorry. He reached out and placed a hand on the pistol, forcing her to look at him. "Give me the pistol,   
Cass." Her hand released it's grip and John passed the gun back to Aeryn, never taking his eyes off his   
skittish sister. The crew let out a breath of relief when Aeryn once again had her pistol strapped to her   
thigh. "What happened?"   
  
"I - I thought it was another simulation," she whispered brokenly. She looked up at Aeryn. "I'm sorry I hurt   
you."   
  
Aeryn ignored the surprised looks from her friends. "I'm fine." She approached Cassandra cautiously. "My   
name is Aeryn Sun." She held out her hand like John had taught her.   
  
Cassandra accepted it with a smile. "Cassandra Crichton."   
  
"I know." Aeryn hesitated a moment and then asked her question anyway. "How did you do that move so fast?"   
  
"Fast?" Cassandra chuckled. "That was slow. I'm pretty sure I caught you off-guard, you'd have been able   
to block it if you hadn't been."   
  
"I couldn't break free though."   
  
Cassandra grinned, "There is a way to."   
  
"Okay, everyone! Mark this day down in history! Officer Aeryn Sun, the former Peacekeeper has just asked a   
lesser life-form about fighting techniques!"   
  
"Shut-up, John," Cassandra and Aeryn responded. Zhaan chuckled, and Chiana grinned. John had a shocked look   
on his face.   
  
"Well, if that doesn't take the cake. My sister and my..." John paused slightly, what could he call Aeryn,   
they weren't lovers anymore but could be again soon, "...best friend are both dogging me."   
  
"Dogging?" Chiana asked confused.   
  
"What does a four-legged canine have to do with anything?" D'Argo asked.   
  
"Never mind," John replied while Cassandra chuckled. She was curious though. She had noticed the slight   
hesitation before John said 'best friend.' She wondered if John and Aeryn were an item.   
  
"By the way, last time I checked, it's not 'dogging.' Now it's 'dising' or 'ragging.'" Cassandra said   
grinning.   
  
"Always good to keep up on popular culture... how did they come up with dising?"   
  
Cassandra shrugged, "Beats the shit out of me."   
  
"Well, there is no doubt she is Human, she's just like John. Can't understand a word she says," Chiana   
remarked with a grin.   
  
The group wasn't as tense as before, but there was still a hint of unease. Cassandra's eyes danced over them   
all every few moments. Her weak body already beginning to show signs of the strain in small muscle spasms.   
John spotted one and immediately claimed he was hungry. He took Cassandra by the arm and guided her out of   
Command. Chiana and Aeryn followed behind. Zhaan left to check on Jool; D'Argo remained on watch in Command.   
  
Once they reached the central chamber, John pushed Cassandra into a seat and went about gathering food for her.   
Chiana sat down in front of her, and Aeryn sat beside Chiana. "So how did you get on that ship?" Chiana asked.   
  
Cassandra sighed and glanced at John who was now staring at her. She looked down at her hands before   
answering. "I guess you came through a wormhole, too?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I think that there is something about our planet that is unique. Every unmanned test of Farscape fails   
because of something dealing with the sun. Every manned test, sends the person out here to the Uncharted   
Territories."   
  
"So you came through the same wormhole as John?" Chiana asked. Cassandra nodded.   
  
John placed some food cubes in front of Cassandra and sat down beside her. "There were some unmanned tests?"   
  
"After you disappeared, IASA wanted to scrub the whole project. That's where I came in. I asked to be pulled   
from my duties on the Space Station project and into your old position. I was sure I could figure out what   
happened." She glanced at him. "At that time, I thought you were dead." She paused before continuing.   
"Because of my reputation and that it was a freak accident, IASA let me take over the project with DK. When   
DK gave me the logs for your flight, I thought someone must have made some errors in recording. There were so   
many oddities, that I didn't think you simply blew up or were vaporized. I figured the only way to explain the   
information and the complete lack of any debris was that you had opened a wormhole and gone through."   
  
"Yeah, I came out in the middle of a battle," John said with a small laugh.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Later, finish first."   
  
"IASA told us that we were not allowed to send any more men into space until an unmanned test was successful.   
Of course that's impossible. That test will never work on our planet. So every flight sent up, and we sent   
six, went haywire. None opened a wormhole, we lost contact with them before that could happen." She smirked.   
"DK and I finally convinced the bigwigs that we had to send up a manned flight. Of course I was selected to fly   
it."   
  
"Selected?"   
  
"Okay, okay, so I demanded to fly it," she conceded laughing. "About that time, I gave DK a synopsis of my   
theory about what happened to you." She paused. "He thought I was crazy, thought it was my grief talking. I   
didn't talk to him about it after that. I didn't want to get scrubbed because he thought I was crazy. I didn't   
tell anyone else either, though I left tapes for everyone in my apartment just in case I didn't come back." She   
smiled, amused at her thoughts. "I wonder if DK will ever forgive me. Hmm. Anyway. My run was the same as   
yours. I went through the wormhole and popped out beside that 'science' vessel. I was immediately captured.   
They shot me up with translator microbes and told me I was their new test subject. I probably would have died   
soon after they captured me if it wasn't for some Delvians. They also told me a little about each species the   
'doctors' had before they died." She fell silent.   
  
"Why didn't you escape earlier?" Aeryn asked.   
  
"I did, many times. The first few attempts, I never even made it to the hanger before I was caught. The first   
time I reached the hanger, I didn't make it to the Farscape. The second time, I did. I was also lucky the doors   
were open; they never made that mistake again. I escaped in the Farscape, the only ship I could fly, only to be   
captured immediately because it's propulsion system wasn't as advanced. After that they disposed of my module."   
She paused. "It must have been months before the opportunity to escape came again. They had captured a Luxan and   
two Peacekeepers. I told them I could get them to the hanger, if they could get me off the ship. They agreed.   
We escaped, but when we reached the hanger, the Peacekeepers turned on us. I'd be dead if my reflexes had been   
any slower. It's when I got this..." She traced a finger along the scar on her face. "The Luxan killed both of   
them. My face was bleeding, but otherwise I was okay. The Luxan thanked me for taking him to the hanger and   
for my warning scream that the Peacekeepers were turning on us. Then he knocked me out with his tongue and   
left me there. I could have been out a year ago if it wasn't for him." She paused, trying to control the   
temper and frustration that the incident still brought to the surface. "For a year, they managed to keep me   
away from the other prisoners, they knew that if I could find someone to help me, I'd escape again. I knew   
there were other prisoners on the ship, for some reason they always chose my block to perform their tests.   
I saw everyone that came in. They have captured so many species for their tests. These 'science' vessels   
run around all over the Uncharted Territories. Each vessel has a different task though. I was on a   
biological vessel. That's why they didn't really care too much about the wormhole information I had, either   
that or they already know how to use wormholes. Are wormholes a common means of travel?"   
  
"No," John said shaking his head.   
  
Cassandra shrugged. "Oh well, I barely understand how to open one, at least that's one up for the Humans."   
  
"You can open one?" Chiana asked shocked.   
  
"In theory, doesn't mean I'll be able to do it in a practical test. Plus, I don't know how to aim it, need   
more info for that. I've had two years to think of only two thoughts: escape and wormholes." She turned to   
John, "That's the low down on me, what about you?"   
  
John glanced at Aeryn; she got the message. She stood and left the room, dragging Chiana with her. Once they   
were alone, John told Cassandra what had happened to him. He left nothing out, telling her every detail he could   
remember. From his disastrous crash with Crais's brother, to Scorpy's Aurora Chair, to the demise of Scorpius   
by his hand, to the recent recovery of Zhaan through Stark's efforts. He confided in her all the ups and downs   
of his relationship with Aeryn, the events of the Royal Planet, Aeryn's death, the crazy duplication and its   
effects, and his latest close brush with death that had started Aeryn talking again. He remained pretty calm   
during the telling and it was only when he was finished and Cassandra placed a comforting hand on his shoulder   
that he broke. The two siblings held each other and cried, for themselves and each other. The Universe was not   
kind to Humans.   
  
***   
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!   
  
Thanks to the peps that reviewed! I really need all the ego boosts I can get for this one since it's my first   
Farscape fic, I'm glad to know that it's being well recieved!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	5. John's Happy Surprise

Okay, here is my first ever Farscape fic! I tried to resist the temptation and I couldn't, had to try!   
I don't own anything, I'm not making money, so please don't sue!  
  
This is set I guess a cycle after 'Fractures.' Scorpius is dead (The wicked witch is dead! hehe!) While   
Aeryn and John aren't completely back together, they are talking again and getting close. John's going to   
get lucky, hehe, anyway, I miss Zhaan. So guess what! She's back! Yea, Stark! ...hmm... I think I'll   
shut up now...  
  
Title: Surprise Surprise   
Chapter 5: John's Happy Surprise  
Rated: R  
  
***  
  
Chiana walked into Command, she had the shift after D'Argo. She had been irritated when Aeryn had dragged her   
away from Cassandra and John, but Aeryn's fierce explanation in the hall had stopped her from reentering the   
room.  
  
She walked over to D'Argo and stood beside him. "I like her. She reminds me of John, only she's a little   
edgy."  
  
"I don't know if I trust her," D'Argo said not looking at her.  
  
"Why not?" Chiana asked confused.  
  
"What does she have against Luxans?"  
  
"You don't trust her because she has something against Luxans?" Chiana asked incredulous. D'Argo didn't reply.   
Chiana started to tease him again, but changed her mind. She didn't want to make things any more difficult   
between John's sister and his friend. She quickly told him what Cassandra said about the one Luxan she had   
encountered.  
  
"That Luxan had no honor," he spoke quietly. When he left, she didn't stop him.  
  
***  
  
John left Zhaan's apothecary with mixed emotions. Cassandra had fallen asleep in his arms after their   
crying jag. He carried her to the apothecary. It upset him that she was so light. Her body had become   
lean and brittle, not the strong, soft muscles he remembered feeling in their fights. Zhaan was watching over   
her, though he felt guilty about it. The last time he had left her, she had attacked Aeryn. Aeryn. He tapped   
his com. "Pilot? Where is Aeryn?"  
  
"She's in the Maintenance Bay looking over the ships you acquired."  
  
"Thanks," John replied and walked to the Maintenance Bay. When he entered, he spotted Aeryn underneath the   
belly of the fighter she'd swiped.   
  
Aeryn heard someone enter and glanced up at him. She smiled. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
He walked over to her and sat down beside the ship. She crawled out from underneath and sat next to him. "Not   
really." He was silent for so long that Aeryn started to speak again, but stopped when he continued. "She's so   
light. I carried her to the apothecary from the central chamber without a problem, I would never have been able   
to do that before."  
  
"What happened?" Aeryn asked instantly concerned.  
  
"She fell asleep."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She's so jumpy. When we were kids, it was nearly impossible to startle her, and, man, did DK and I try. She   
jumps at the smallest sounds, the slightest movements." He paused. "And those bastards are still alive. I want   
to hunt them down and kill them for what they did." Aeryn said nothing to his startling pronouncement. "D'Argo   
thought the ship they were in looked familiar, but couldn't identify it."  
  
"I'll look at it," Aeryn assured him quietly.  
  
"She was there for two cycles, Aeryn. Two cycles. I didn't even know." Aeryn placed a comforting hand on his   
arm, and his hand instantly covered hers, seeking reassurance. "No matter how much we fought, we always stuck   
together when there was trouble." He smiled suddenly. "She once beat up a girl at our school because she knew   
I wouldn't hit a girl." The smile faded. "What else did they do to her, besides frelling with her mind?   
She'll never be the same, and it's all my fault." John's voice cracked and harsh sobs racked his body.   
  
Aeryn pulled him into her embrace, holding him close, soothing him with soft words of comfort. When he began to   
quiet, she spoke, "It's not your fault, John. Your sister made her own choices, and she's with you, where she   
wanted to be."  
  
"No guts, no glory," he whispered.  
  
"What?" Aeryn asked, slightly confused. 'Translator microbes must have made a mistake,' she thought.  
  
"It's Cassandra's motto," he explained. "If you don't try and get what you want yourself, you'll never have   
it," he said trying to explain the phrase.  
  
Aeryn nodded slightly, "I... think... I understand."  
  
"Cass could probably explain it better."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
John looked at her and smiled slightly. Their faces were only a few breaths apart. The mood shifted seamlessly   
from one of comfort to one of desire. The silence dragged and the tension grew to almost painful levels. He   
leaned close and brushed his lips against hers, gently, hesitantly. He pulled back slightly and searched her   
face for a response. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. He kissed her again, and she responded in   
a flash of heat. The tender kiss was replaced by one of pent-up passion finally released. Their bodies meshed   
together tightly, tongues dueling in an intricate dance. Aeryn moaned in pleasure when he broke their kiss to   
trace a fiery path across her jaw and down her neck. She pulled at his jacket trying to get it out of her way.   
He broke apart from her long enough to shed himself of the offending garment. Their lips met again and her   
hands delved under his shirt, caressing the skin of his abdomen, circling around to pull him closer.  
  
Their passionate embrace was interrupted when Zhaan's voice came over the com. "John?"  
  
Breathing harshly, their eyes met. "It's always something, isn't it?" he groaned, frustrated.  
  
Aeryn smiled at him, amused, but her eyes revealed her own frustration. "We will finish this later," she said   
before she kissed him again. The kiss flared with heat before Aeryn broke away and hurriedly left. John   
smiled stupidly after her.  
  
"John? Are you alright? John?" Zhaan's voice called from the vicinity of his jacket.  
  
John stood and put on his jacket, trying to steady his breathing. Finally he hit the com. "Yeah, Zhaan, what's   
up?"  
  
"Cassandra is awake and asking for you."  
  
"I'll be there in a few microts."  
  
"You seem flustered. Is anything wrong?"  
  
John cursed under his breath. 'Guess I didn't do such a great job of controlling my breathing,' he thought.   
"I'll be fine," he replied and headed for the apothecary hoping the bulge in his pants wasn't too noticeable.  
  
***  
  
He should have prayed. Zhaan's eyes took in his appearance immediately, and she did nothing to stop the smile   
that spread across her face. She didn't have to be a Pa'u to know that John and Aeryn had been 'occupied.'   
John blushed, grinned stupidly, and turned embarrassed eyes on his sister who, thankfully, hadn't noticed.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" he asked, flicking his eyes to Zhaan for conformation.  
  
"I just had to make sure you were real. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything important," Cassandra replied   
quickly, slightly embarrassed that she was still having trouble believing.  
  
John glared at Zhaan when she began laughing. "No, it's okay, Cass."   
  
Cassandra sent him a puzzled glance before looking back at the amused Delvian. "What's so funny?"  
  
"I'm glad the situation amuses you, Zhaan," John said fighting the urge to blush again.  
  
"I am happy for you, John," she said once her laughter was under control. She inclined her head in a small   
bow to Cassandra before leaving the room to spread the good news.  
  
"What's up?" Cassandra asked, still confused.  
  
"Uh... nothing. Zhaan's just lost her marbles."  
  
"Sure," Cassandra said her voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
***  
  
Cassandra spoke with John for a few arns before her body demanded that she sleep again. During her two year   
long imprisonment, she rarely slept. She was unconscious a lot, but voluntarily sleep wasn't something she   
did. She might miss a chance to escape. Her captors might do something to her and she'd never know. She'd   
end up sleeping most of the first few weeks she spent aboard Moya.   
  
John stayed with her while she slept until Chiana came. Chiana's entrance caused Cassandra to wake, and John   
introduced them again, thinking that their first introduction when they had arrived in the apothecary wasn't   
really an introduction. The two women began talking hesitantly. After awhile, their conversation began to   
smooth out and they slipped into a discussion about John. They swapped so many embarrassing stories that John   
finally left, his face beet-red. Chiana giggled as he walked out, her mission accomplished. The two women   
began to really talk, and Cassandra found herself reevaluating her opinions of all Nebari, deciding that at least   
this one, could be a friend. And that's what happened. A simple conversation in Zhaan's apothecary began a   
friendship that was to cause the crew of Moya a lot of headaches and a ton of laughs.  
  
***  
  
After his rapid exit from the apothecary, John began his 'quest' to find Aeryn. He was very interested in   
discovering exactly what she meant by 'we'll finish this later.' He tried her quarters first. No Aeryn. He   
tried Command and the Maintenance Bay. No Aeryn. He tried the Terrace and the central chamber. No Aeryn.   
'Where is she?' he wondered standing in the main passageway of the seventh tier. He didn't want to ask   
Pilot... Pilot. He headed off towards Pilot's Den and sure enough Aeryn was inside. When she saw him, a   
seductive smile crossed her face. She quickly bid Pilot goodbye and left the chamber. When she passed John,   
she made sure they brushed slightly, and she trailed her fingers along his arm. She walked down the hall   
without looking back. John stood there a moment with a stupid smile on his face before taking off after her.   
Pilot could sense Moya's happiness that their two favorite crew members were finally settling things, and he   
was happy too.  
  
***  
  
John caught up with Aeryn just outside her quarters. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, pinning her to   
the wall with his body. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked.  
  
John grinned. It wasn't often that Aeryn turned into the seductive vixen, but when she did, John considered   
himself the luckiest man in the Universe. "You."  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose we can work out some kind of arrangement," she replied innocently, placing a light kiss on   
his lips. She traced light kisses across his jaw. "What will I get out of this?" she asked.  
  
John captured her roving lips with his own, deciding to show her rather than speak. His grip on her arm   
loosened and his hands moved to her slim waist, caressing her through her clothes. Aeryn wrapped her arms   
around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands moved up her side and his thumbs brushed the sides of her   
breasts. Even through her clothing, it sent delightful shivers down her spine; her fingers speared through his   
hair, and she moaned into his mouth. She broke their kiss and opened the door to her quarters. Dragging him   
in with her, she entered, shutting the door behind her. It would be a few arns before either emerged from the   
darkened quarters.  
  
***  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
Thanks to the peps that reviewed! I really need all the ego boosts I can get for this one since it's my first  
Farscape fic, I'm glad to know that it's being well recieved!  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	6. The Not-So-Big-Surprise

Okay, here is my first ever Farscape fic! I tried to resist the temptation and I couldn't, had to try!   
I don't own anything, I'm not making money, so please don't sue!  
  
This is set I guess a cycle after 'Fractures.' Scorpius is dead (The wicked witch is dead! hehe!) While   
Aeryn and John aren't completely back together, they are talking again and getting close. John's going to   
get lucky, hehe, anyway, I miss Zhaan. So guess what! She's back! Yea, Stark! ...hmm... I think I'll   
shut up now...  
  
Title: Surprise Surprise   
  
Chapter 6: The Not-So-Big-Surprise  
  
Rated: R  
  
***  
  
{3 weeks later}  
  
"Okay, I understand *this*, what I don't understand is *this*," Cassandra said pointing out different areas   
of John's Farscape module. John launched into another detailed explanation for his curious sister. John   
had decided that the best way to ease her into living on Moya was to try and surround her with as many familiar   
things as possible. Since there wasn't much on Moya from Earth, they spent the majority of their time together   
in the Farscape module.   
  
Cassandra was slowly settling into a routine, which Zhaan said was the best thing for her healing mind. John   
and Aeryn would wake her in the morning to eat with them in the central chamber. She would accompany them on   
their daily maintenance tasks to get a better feel for Moya's layout as well as an understanding of   
biomechanoid technology. Once those tasks were completed, she would go to Zhaan's apothecary for her daily   
check-up.   
  
By her third week, all her cuts had healed, and the majority of her bruises had faded, leaving a surprising   
pretty woman underneath. The scar on her face seemed to bother her, though in reality it did nothing to mar   
her beauty; it actually seemed to enhance it. Chiana would arrive in Zhaan's apothecary to take her on their   
daily walks. They spent much of the time in the upper tiers though they always ended at the Terrace where Aeryn   
waited for them.   
  
Once there, Aeryn would take Cassandra to her training room. Cassandra was still very weak, so the sessions   
didn't last long, but she did begin to exercise again. She concentrated on building her strength and returning   
her body to its former levels of flexibility rather than working on her fighting techniques, much to Aeryn's   
disappointment. After her time in the training room, she returned to her quarters for a shower. John would   
bring her food, talking to her while she ate. After her meal, she napped.   
  
She usually woke a few arns later, though the time shortened as her strength returned. She spent the rest of   
the evening with John, usually in the Farscape module until the evening meal. The last meal of the day was the   
only time she saw the rest of the occupants of Moya. She remained quiet throughout the meal, speaking only when   
spoken to, and even then, short sentences. After the meal, she slept. Waking the next day to begin the   
process again.  
  
Her healing wasn't without flare-ups. Aeryn and Chiana seemed to be getting the worst out of it. She never   
attacked John or Zhaan and rarely was anyone else around her, leaving her attacks to fall on her friend and her   
brother's lover. She always felt horrible about it afterwards and was constantly surprised at how patient they   
were being for someone that was a serious threat when her 'episodes' happened. As time progressed, the   
flare-ups diminished in intensity and frequency.  
  
"Okay, I get it. What about this? How did you interface the two technologies?"  
  
John's reply was cut off by Chiana's com that the meal was ready. As they walked to the central chamber, John   
explained the answer to her question. He was still explaining when they reached the chamber. They sat down,   
and Cassandra fired another question. She seemed to be absorbing the information like a sponge. There was a   
feeling in the air that something new was going to happen at this meal; everyone but Cassandra and John remained   
silent.  
  
"Alright, that's all the questions I can think of about biomechaniod technology." She turned to Chiana, "What   
about Nebari technology, is it similar?"  
  
Chiana grinned, Cassandra never asked questions while they ate. She relayed as much as she knew about Nebari   
technology. Cassandra then turned to Aeryn and asked the same about Peacekeeper technology. Aeryn tried to   
remember everything she possibly could to tell the curious human. Surprise of all surprises was when she turned   
to D'Argo and asked him about his ship. D'Argo took the rest of the meal to tell her what he had discovered   
about the Luxan ship, ending with an offer to show her as soon as she was finished eating. Cassandra immediately   
took him up on that, and the two, followed by Jool, left for the bay housing D'Argo's ship.  
  
Zhaan turned to John after they left. "The true healing has begun, John. I believe she will adapt fine, just   
as you have." John smiled in return; his baby sister had finally emerged from her shell.  
  
***  
  
Cassandra fell onto her bunk insanely pleased with herself. It had taken days to work up the courage to speak   
to D'Argo. John's explanations on biomechanoid technology had provided the perfect way to begin talking with   
him. She had still been nervous and asked Aeryn and Chiana about their technologies first. When she finally   
did speak to D'Argo he had seemed surprised then pleased. When he offered to show her his ship, she had been   
ecstatic. Chiana had told her he was very possessive of it and didn't let to many people near it. By speaking   
with D'Argo she had also found a way to speak to Jool, who rarely strayed far from him. Now she only needed   
to speak with Rygel, Stark, and Pilot. When she did, she'd finally begin to feel comfortable. Not knowing   
the crew had made her uneasy. Chiana had filled her in on the backgrounds of everyone but it hadn't done much   
alleviate her disquiet. Before her experiences with the 'scientists' she had been a very people-oriented   
person. DK and John had often threatened to gag her when they were younger, and that trait of talking to anyone   
about anything had helped her when she had begun working at IASA. She was well aware of how much she had   
changed; she was hoping that this was the first step to returning to her former self-confidence and enthusiasm   
for life.  
  
***  
  
{5 arns later}  
  
"We are still getting a steady signal from the transmitter, and the troops are ready to retrieve her and her   
rescuers."  
  
"Good. I want her alive. If she is harmed, you will die. Understood?"  
  
"Y - Yes, sir!"  
  
"Attack will commence in 10 arns."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
***  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!!!"   
  
Cassandra woke and cried out in surprise when her bed shook, and she fell to the floor in a puddle of sheets.   
She looked up at John and glared. He fell onto her bed laughing. "Jerk!" she yelled and attempted to stand   
but fell again when she couldn't untangle herself from her covers. This only made him laugh harder. When she   
finally managed to stand, she punched him in the shoulder and stormed off to the bathroom to shower.  
  
When she returned, John had thrown all her covers back on her bed. "You couldn't make it?" she asked nastily.  
  
John grinned at her. "Revenge is sweet, dear sister."  
  
"You never fell on the floor."  
  
"Can I help it if I have better reflexes?" John asked her innocently.  
  
"Wanna test those?" she asked starting towards him.  
  
"Don't damage him too badly, I need him later," Aeryn said from the doorway.  
  
Cassandra looked over at her and grinned. "Morning, Aeryn!"  
  
"Morning, Aeryn!" John said, a similar grin on his face.  
  
"The similarities between you are scary," Aeryn said, perfectly serious.  
  
"Me like him?!"  
  
"Me like her?!"  
  
The argument of similarities between the humans continued on down the corridor and through the morning   
meal until Aeryn pulled out her pistol and said she'd shoot the next person who talked.   
  
Aeryn was once again tempted to shoot the two humans when the three began repairing a problem with Moya's   
environmental controls. (Jool had complained loud and long about the temperature in her quarters.) At first   
they were pretty quiet, until Cassandra started humming. John soon picked up. If that wasn't bad enough at   
some predestined time they both began singing as loud as they could, "KISS ME BABY, WHOOO, FEELS GOOD! COME ON   
OVER BABY! LOVE ME LIKE A LOVER SHOULD! YOUR FINE! SO KIND! TOLD THIS WORLD THAT YOUR MINE, MINE, MINE!"  
  
At first Aeryn had been too surprised to say anything. Finally, getting desperate to end their caterwauling,   
she'd fired her pistol into the ceiling. The shot had stopped the noise and they both stared at her like SHE   
had gone crazy! After yelling at the two deranged humans, she stalked off, leaving them to do the repairs by   
themselves. Little did she know, they started singing again as soon as she left.  
  
The day continued on for Cassandra in her normal routine, except for Aeryn's surprising shot during her and   
John's excellent rendition of Jerry Lewis, it was a pretty average day. She was a little nervous about   
approaching the training room when Aeryn didn't meet her on the Terrace. She had a feeling that Aeryn was a   
little irritated. 'Boy, is that an understatement!' she thought. Instead of still being irritated though, after   
Cassandra's daily warm-up, Aeryn began showing her how to use a pulse pistol. Aeryn was pleased that she was   
much better than John had been when she first began teaching him. Cassandra explained she was very proficient   
in the guns used on Earth, it was just trying to get use to the differences in the way they fired. This had   
begun a technical discussion on weapons that left both women extremely happy.   
  
At first glance, John and Cassandra seemed very similar. It was nearly impossible to understand them, though   
they always understood each other. They were always pulling pranks on each other or talking about some technical   
thing that only Pilot and Jool could even begin to grasp. Yet, Cassandra possessed a need to know how to defend   
herself. She had explained to Aeryn that she had always been interested in martial arts and convinced her   
parents to let her take lessons. She had been taking lessons since she was a little kid, very similar to   
Aeryn. But, she had wanted to learn, and approached the whole concept of training differently than Aeryn. John   
hadn't been interested in learning hand to hand combat until he had come to the Uncharted Territories.   
Cassandra also possessed a knowledge of weapons that John did not.  
  
***  
  
Cassandra was sleeping, blissfully unaware of the discussion taking place in Command. D'Argo, Aeryn, Zhaan,   
and John were discussing the possibility of finding the ship Cassandra had been on and destroying it. Aeryn   
and D'Argo both felt the ship was familiar somehow but couldn't recall why. Pilot had searched Moya's databanks   
but there were no vessels matching it. The fighter and the transport they had stolen weren't any help. The   
fighter was of Nebari design and the transport was Delvian.   
  
"I don't think we should be making this decision alone anyway," D'Argo remarked after about an arn of getting   
nowhere near making a decision. "Cassandra deserves to be apart of it."  
  
"I think it would be wise to wait awhile anyway. Cassandra's recovery is going well, but another encounter   
with her captors before she's ready might cause her to retreat again," Zhaan added.  
  
Before anyone could reply, Moya shifted, causing the four to slightly lose their balance. "Pilot?" they   
asked simultaneously.  
  
"We've been fired upon!" was his shocked reply. "Moya's sensors did not even detect their approach!"  
  
"Who fired on us?" Zhaan asked.  
  
"I believe it is the ship that Cassandra was held on." He paused a moment. "We are being boarded!   
Maintenance Bay!"  
  
D'Argo, Aeryn, and John pulled out their weapons of choice and ran for the bay. Zhaan told Pilot to have   
everyone else come to Command. She was soon joined by Stark, Jool, Chiana, and Rygel. "Where is Cassandra?"   
Zhaan asked worried.   
  
"What's up, doc?" Cassandra asked from the doorway.  
  
Zhaan closed her eyes in relief, saying a quick pray of thanks to the Goddess before informing the group of   
their situation.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
Thanks to the peps that are reviewing! I really need all the ego boosts I can get for this one since it's my first  
Farscape fic, I'm glad to know that it's being well recieved! And a special thanks to Lorraine for the e-mail she  
sent!  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	7. The Painful Surprise

Okay, here is my first ever Farscape fic! I tried to resist the temptation and I couldn't, had to try! I don't own anything, I'm not making money, so please don't sue!  
  
This is set I guess a cycle after 'Fractures.' Scorpius is dead (The wicked witch is dead! hehe!) While Aeryn and John aren't completely back together, they are talking again and getting close. John's going to get lucky, hehe, anyway, I miss Zhaan. So guess what! She's back! Yea, Stark! ...hmm... I think I'll shut up now...  
  
Title: Surprise Surprise Chapter 7: The Painful Surprise Rated: R  
  
***  
  
"If any are killed, you all will be killed. Stun guns only. No matter what."  
  
"Yes, sir!" the six soldiers replied. These orders were not uncommon. The seven exited the bay and headed towards Command; Leviathans were often their prey.  
  
***  
  
D'Argo, Aeryn, and John sped down the hall, hoping against hope that they would make it to the bay before the 'scientists' could exit. They were far too late. Rounding one corner they found themselves face to face with seven intruders. Shots were fired from both sides, causing four to fall to the ground. D'Argo, Aeryn, and John lay stunned. One of the soldiers lay dead; John's blast having torn through his chest.  
  
"Take them with us," the commander hissed in anger. The group bound up the three defenders and gathered their weapons. The invaders once again began heading towards Command, leaving their fallen soldier to lay in the passageway. The dead are of no use and easily forgotten.  
  
***  
  
"Zhaan! D'Argo, Aeryn, and John are unconscious! The invaders are bringing them towards Command!" Pilot said anxiously.  
  
"Well, seal the doors, you yotz!" Rygel shouted.  
  
"Pilot! Tell the DRDs to come with me!" Chiana yelled and ran out the door before it shut.  
  
"Chiana!" Zhaan yelled. She turned and looked at the worried faces of her friends... and realized that Chiana's wasn't the only one missing.  
  
***  
  
Cassandra picked up two pulse pistols and strapped them to her thighs. She wasn't going to wait for those assholes to come to her, she was going to rescue her brother. She picked a pulse rifle and turned only to come face to face with Chiana. "You can help or get out of my way."  
  
Chiana grinned, "I'm going to help." She picked up two pulse pistols. "I'm ready."  
  
"Let's go kick some ass!"  
  
Chiana and Cassandra headed straight for Command, figuring the invaders must have reached it by now. Some DRDs had gathered in front of the door and were firing on the invaders, unfortunately they were suffering heavy losses and weren't doing much damage.  
  
"CHARGE!" Cassandra shouted and ran towards them pulse rifle blazing. They turned towards her and began firing their stun guns. She flung the pulse rifle from her and dropped to the floor. She pulled out her pulse pistols as she rolled out of the line of fire. Chiana gave a war cry and started shooting, distracting some of the soldiers. Cassandra stood again.  
  
When John opened his eyes, he saw a revenging angel. Cassandra walked towards them without flinching, pulse pistols hitting targets without mercy. Out of the six that survived the original attack, only two were alive, and one of those was close to death. The commander lay on the ground suffering from a shot to his shoulder. Cassandra walked to him. She aimed her pistol at his head, prepared to fire. His eyes were filled with fear, but he showed no remorse.  
  
"Wait!" John cried out, desperately trying to get his sister's attention before she did something she'd regret later. Cassandra turned and looked at him, her face a study of pain, fear, and anger.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. She looked at her brother's face and saw compassion and understanding. He was right, she couldn't kill in cold blood.  
  
Chiana came up behind her. "Cassandra?" She placed her hands hesitantly on the sobbing woman's shoulders. Cassandra dropped her pistols at Chiana's touch and turned seeking comfort from her friend. Chiana guided her to where John, D'Argo, and Aeryn were recovering from the effects of the stun blasts.  
  
John held Cassandra while she cried. Chiana sat beside them, her hand on Cassandra's back, giving comfort. D'Argo stood and began checking their invaders for signs of life.   
  
"Everyone else is dead, or soon will be," he said and squatted down by the dying soldier.  
  
Chiana, John, Cassandra, and Aeryn all stood. Cassandra turned away from the carnage she caused and promptly threw-up. While Chiana and John tried to calm her down, Aeryn headed straight for the commander. John looking up every so often to listen to what he said.  
  
"What are you doing on this ship?"  
  
"Peacekeeper trelk!"  
  
She backhanded him across the face. "What are you doing on this ship?"  
  
"My orders were to collect the woman and her rescuers," he spat.  
  
"What species are you?"  
  
"We are called the K'lar'in." He grinned evilly at her. "Have you heard of us, Peacekeeper?"  
  
Aeryn stared at him in shock. 'He was one of the K'lar'in?' She looked up as the door to Command suddenly opened. Her distraction gave the commander the opportunity that he needed. He picked up one of Cassandra's pulse pistols and grabbed Aeryn, using her to lift himself off the ground. Then dragging her up with him. He held the pistol to her throat.  
  
"Aeryn!" John shouted.  
  
"No one move!" The commander smirked. "I must admit, you have proved to be quite challenging. I will graciously admit defeat in this instance, but I will return to claim my Lord's prize."  
  
"You'll never get off this ship," D'Argo hissed.  
  
"Yes, I will. You wouldn't hurt her..." He pressed the pistol harder against Aeryn's throat. "...what was your name, Aeryn?"  
  
"They're the K'lar'in," Aeryn said.  
  
Only D'Argo understood what that meant. The commander began to back up, keeping Aeryn pressed close to him. "We haven't suffered a loss in over a thousand cycles. Yet, a Sebacean male and my Lord's favorite pet, have managed to kill six of our warriors and injure me. I think when my Lord captures the male, he will find he is very similar to my Lord's pet."  
  
"Aeryn..." John said helplessly. He had no clear shot, and even if he had one, there was no guarantee that the bastard's finger would jerk on the trigger, killing Aeryn anyway. There was nothing he or anyone could do.  
  
"Oh, yes, *her*, she is coming with me."  
  
Unable to do anything, Aeryn's friends followed helplessly as the commander dragged her through the halls of Moya to where his ship sat. Aeryn could do nothing to free herself and live.  
  
"John..." Aeryn whispered.  
  
"Aeryn!" John shouted seeing the despair clouding her eyes.  
  
"NO!" Cassandra shouted and started forward. The commander turned the gun on her and fired. Cassandra fell to the floor clutching her stomach in pain. The commander hit Aeryn underneath her chin with the pistol, knocking her out. He threw her in his ship and entered, closing the door behind him. He quickly ran to the pilot's seat and took off.  
  
"Cassandra!" Chiana shouted when her friend hit the floor. D'Argo, Chiana, and John ran for their fallen comrade, when they looked up, Aeryn and the commander were in the ship. John ran towards it, but was blasted back when it powered up. He hit the floor hard and was knocked unconscious.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
Thanks to the peps that are reviewing! I really need all the ego boosts I can get for this one since it's my first Farscape fic, I'm glad to know that it's being well recieved! And a special thanks to Mariah M for the unbelievable review she gave! After reading it, my head swelled to three times it's normal size. I even called my Mom and read it to her, I did some major shameless bragging, THANKS!!!  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	8. A Secret Surprise

Okay, here is my first ever Farscape fic! I tried to resist the temptation and I couldn't, had to try!   
I don't own anything, I'm not making money, so please don't sue!  
  
This is set I guess a cycle after 'Fractures.' Scorpius is dead (The wicked witch is dead! hehe!) While   
Aeryn and John aren't completely back together, they are talking again and getting close. John's going to   
get lucky, hehe, anyway, I miss Zhaan. So guess what! She's back! Yea, Stark! ...hmm... I think I'll   
shut up now...  
  
Title: Surprise Surprise  
  
Chapter 8: A Secret Surprise  
  
Rated: R  
  
***  
  
"He's waking up."  
  
Blurred images and bright lights assaulted John's eyes when he tried to open them. He quickly shut   
them. He slowly opened them again; Zhaan's concerned face came into focus. "What happened?" He couldn't   
think; his head felt like there were hundreds of dwarves running around smashing pick-axes into his skull.   
One thought burst through. "Aeryn!" He tried to sit up and was immediately struck dizzy. Zhaan pushed him   
back down. "Aeryn!"   
  
"D'Argo, help me hold him!"  
  
"He's got Aeryn!"  
  
"John, calm down!"  
  
"John, you cannot save her if you don't calm down!" John ceased his struggle. "We will get her back,   
John," D'Argo said releasing his hold on the despairing Human.  
  
John nodded his head slightly, unable to speak his throat was so tight with unshed tears. He swallowed   
hard. "How is Cass?"  
  
"She took a pulse blast to her abdomen. John, it caused a lot of damage." Zhaan glanced down at her hands   
before looking back up at him. "She's unconscious at the moment..."  
  
"Is she going to live?"  
  
Zhaan hesitated, "I don't know, John."  
  
John closed his eyes. "What did she think she was doing?" he whispered.  
  
"She said she would rather have been separated from you again, then have you separated from Aeryn." Zhaan   
placed a comforting hand on his cheek. "Get some rest, John. You'll need it."  
  
***  
  
John sat on the bed next to the unconscious Cassandra. Jool and Zhaan were monitoring the panels showing   
Cassandra's life signs, everyone else stood around the room; Pilot was on the clamshell. "How did they find us   
in the first place?" John asked.  
  
Jool looked up, "I can answer that." John gestured for her to proceed. "When we were repairing the damage to   
her stomach, we found a tiny transmitter embedded in the lining."  
  
"What do you mean? She swallowed a transmitter?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"Probably. Or they might have implanted it surgically, but I don't think so. More than likely, it was   
hidden in her food, and she swallowed it without even knowing. It was programmed to embed itself into her   
body, preventing it from being completely digested."  
  
"What about the acids in her stomach? Wouldn't they have destroyed a transmitter?" John asked.  
  
"No, it has something to do with the alloy it's made with. I've never seen it before, I don't know what it   
is."  
  
"Is it still sending out a signal?" Rygel asked horrified.  
  
"No, it was damaged by the pulse fire," Jool replied.  
  
"Okay, that explains how they found us, and I'm guessing the reason they wanted to find us was that they   
wanted Cassandra back," Chiana said, "But what did Aeryn mean when she said they were the K'lar'in?" She   
looked around to see puzzled looks on her friend's faces. "Does anyone know what that means? I've never   
heard of them."  
  
"I have," D'Argo said, then paused. "But only in stories. I thought they were a myth." He fell silent.  
  
"Well, obviously they're not, so tell your frelling story and stop wasting time," Rygel interjected.  
  
D'Argo growled and started towards him, only to stop abruptly when he saw John's face. His anger at Rygel   
dissipated, and he slowly began his tale. "When the Luxans were first beginning to explore space, they   
encountered the Peacekeepers. At that time, the Peacekeepers were more interested in science and technology   
than in dominating the Universe, so we formed an alliance with them. We shared our technologies and our   
star maps. For a time, it seemed as though there would be peace." D'Argo paused, almost as though he   
still had trouble swallowing that his people had once been allies of the Peacekeepers. "But then a   
Peacekeeper scout vessel encountered a race known as the K'lar'in. They were highly advanced, but   
seemed peaceful. The Peacekeepers invited them into the alliance, but the K'lar'in refused. At first, no   
one understood why. It wasn't until ships were found drifting in space with their crews missing, that my   
ancestors began to suspect something. They spoke to the Peacekeepers, and a ship carrying both Luxans and   
Sebaceans was sent into K'lar'in space. It did not return, however a life pod was found. Inside was a   
young Luxan warrior on the verge of death and a Sebacean Peacekeeper deep in the living death." D'Argo   
paused to gather his thoughts, he had believed that the stories told of this time were myths. It was   
unsettling to discover they were not. "Before the Luxan died, he told us the fate of the ship. The   
K'lar'in had captured the ship and taken everyone prisoner. They examined the prisoners; they were   
looking for something." D'Argo paused. "I never thought the stories were true... I can barely remember   
hearing them..."  
  
"What do you mean looking for something? I don't understand," Zhaan questioned.  
  
"They are looking for something that deals with biology. What it is, I don't know. They collect specimens   
looking for 'it' and perform tests on them trying to produce 'it' artificially when they don't find 'it.'"  
  
"What could they be looking for?" Pilot asked. Stark seemed to grow agitated, but everyone was focused on   
D'Argo, so no one noticed.  
  
"Who cares what they were looking for! I want to know why none of us know what the frell you're talking   
about!" Rygel yelled.  
  
"I don't know what happened exactly, but something caused the K'lar'in to leave their home system. They were   
never seen again, though the stories of them were passed down through the generations, along with a   
description of their ships."  
  
"That's why it looked familiar to you and Aeryn," John said. "She probably had it described to her too."  
  
"The stories are used to frighten children into obedience. They are the only race that ever defeated the   
Peacekeepers."  
  
"Sounds like the Bogeyman." Everyone ignored John's incomprehensible comment.  
  
"So how do we get Aeryn back? How do we find them?" Chiana asked.  
  
"Pilot, can we track their ship?" Zhaan asked.  
  
"No," he replied sadly.  
  
"Frell," John breathed softly.  
  
***  
  
"An ordinary Sebacean." He looked down at the smoking remains of his former commander. "And no signal   
from the transmitter."  
  
"My Lord, the tests have been completed on the Sebacean."  
  
"Is there something to report?" he asked his young assistant acidly.  
  
"She is pregnant, My Lord."  
  
"Yes? We have captured pregnant Sebaceans before."  
  
"The child... it is not completely Sebacean."  
  
"A Sebacean half-breed? What is she crossed with?"  
  
"The genetic material seems to indicate a species match with the woman."  
  
"My pet?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"How interesting. Make sure the Sebacean is not injured or used in any tests. I want the child born unharmed."  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
***  
  
Aeryn stared through the bars of her cell. She was back in the same cell, except this time there was no   
Cassandra to unlock on the door. This time, there was more to lose. She placed a hand over her flat   
stomach. "John..."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
Thanks to the peps that are reviewing! I really need all the ego boosts I can get for this one since it's my first  
Farscape fic, I'm glad to know that it's being well recieved!   
  
Sorry it took longer than normal to get this chapter out, I had to go out of town unexpectedly.  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	9. Surprise Crais!

Okay, here is my first ever Farscape fic! I tried to resist the temptation and I couldn't, had to try!   
I don't own anything, I'm not making money, so please don't sue!  
  
This is set I guess a cycle after 'Fractures.' Scorpius is dead (The wicked witch is dead! hehe!) While   
Aeryn and John aren't completely back together, they are talking again and getting close. John's going to   
get lucky, hehe, anyway, I miss Zhaan. So guess what! She's back! Yea, Stark! ...hmm... I think I'll   
shut up now...  
  
Title: Surprise Surprise  
  
Chapter 9: Surprise Crais!  
  
Rated: R  
  
***  
  
Blue-blue eyes opened and met deep black ones. "Aeryn?" her voice croaked. Chiana shook her head   
'no.' "My fault." She closed her eyes, trying to control the pain.  
  
"Cass..." Chiana began, trying to sooth her friend.  
  
"No, it is MY fault. Nothing you can say will change that." She tried to sit up and was immediately   
struck with pain. She hissed out a breath, then turned determined eyes to her friend. "Help me up."  
  
"Are you sure?" Chiana was worried; Cass looked like a strong breath would kill her.  
  
"Yes, damn it!" She struggled again, finally managing to sit up with Chiana's help. The pain in her belly   
was making her dizzy. "I want to stand." Chiana tried to talk her out of it, but Cassandra ignored her   
and tried to stand on her own. Chiana caught her when she started to fall. She stood with Chiana's arms   
supporting her. "Have you found a way to track the ship?"  
  
"No, Pilot says he doesn't know how."  
  
"Help me up to Command."  
  
"I should call Zhaan and Jool. They wanted to know the microt you woke up," Chiana said worried.  
  
"Chiana, help me or I'll do it myself."   
  
Chiana stared at her, trying to decide if Cassandra would try making it to Command on her own. 'Frell,'   
she thought. "Fine, but let me get Zhaan."  
  
"You can com her when we get to Command," Cassandra said and took a step forward, forcing Chiana to follow   
or let her fall to the ground.  
  
The two women made their way up to Command, which was surprisingly empty. Along the way, Chiana filled   
her in on what D'Argo said. Cassandra walked over to one of the panels and stared at it for a microt,   
Chiana still supporting her. She touched her com, "Pilot?"  
  
"Cassandra Crichton?!" Pilot replied surprised.  
  
"Yes, Pilot. I'm in Command, please show me everything you have on the K'lar'in ship." The panel in front   
of her lit up with information. "Thank you, Pilot."  
  
"Pilot, please tell Zhaan to come up here," Chiana spoke into Cassandra's com.  
  
Cassandra turned irritated eyes to her before glancing back down at the panel. "You said I could com her   
once we reached Command," Chiana said defending her actions.  
  
Cassandra studied the information, ignoring her concerned friend. "Every question has an answer, every   
problem has a solution, and *everything* has a weakness," she muttered. She stared at the panel. The answer   
would come to her, it always did.  
  
Zhaan ran into Command to find Cassandra working at one of the panels; Chiana holding her up. "I don't   
understand," Chiana was saying. Neither noticed Zhaan's entrance  
  
"Look, the alloy their ship is made out of prevents us from scanning for it with normal methods. It's   
probably something they created, it gives them a cloaking device of sorts without having to use any power."  
  
"A cloaking device?"  
  
"Never mind. However, because the alloy is not used by any other race, we could alter the scanners to look   
for it." She paused. "There are two problems with that of course."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One: when we alter the scanners, we probably won't be able to detect anything but the K'lar'in: leaving us   
unable to detect other hostiles... and two: we need a sample of the metal."  
  
"What about the transmitter?"  
  
"What transmitter?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that."  
  
"Tell me about what?"  
  
"Cassandra, what are you doing in Command?" Zhaan asked before the argument could escalate.  
  
The women looked guilty over at Zhaan. "Uh, working?" Cassandra replied hesitantly.  
  
"Can you even stand on your own?" Cassandra looked down embarrassed. Zhaan walked over to her and helped   
Chiana support her. "Come." The three walked down to the apothecary in silence.   
  
After Zhaan ran her scans and administered medication to her stubborn patient, she tapped her com. "Pilot,   
can you please give the information Cassandra was working on to a DRD and send it to her."  
  
"Yes, Zhaan."  
  
"Thanks," Cassandra said, smiling slightly.  
  
"I'll tell John you are awake," she said and left the room.  
  
A few microts later, a DRD came in with a bunch of print-outs. Chiana picked them up and handed them to   
Cassandra. The two women were going over them when John came running into the room.  
  
Cassandra didn't give him time to speak. "Good, you're here. I need you to tell me everything you can about   
Moya's sensors." She turned to Chiana. "Find that transmitter, I want to look at it." Chiana started to   
leave her side, when Cassandra suddenly gripped her arm, "Then you get to tell me all about it." Chiana gave a   
weak smile.  
  
"Cassandra are you okay?" John asked ignoring her demands.  
  
"I'm fine. I have an idea on how to get Aeryn back, so tell me about Moya's sensors."  
  
John needed no further prompting and launched into a full detailed lecture of Moya's sensors. If Cassandra   
was being bossy, she would be okay.  
  
***  
  
"Why is this taking so long!" John yelled giving into the frustration and sadness that had been tearing him   
apart.  
  
Cassandra sat up and threw the wrench she was holding at his head, giving into her own anger and   
frustration. John's reflexes saved him from a killer headache. He knocked the wrench aside before it could   
nail him in between the eyes. "Why don't you do this if you think I'm not moving fast enough!"  
  
"I have tried! Your plan sucks!" Cassandra stood and left the neural cluster, brushing angry tears   
away as she walked. "Frell," he cursed viciously.  
  
John found her sitting in on the Terrace. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, her chin rested on her   
knees. He saw her tense and knew she heard him enter. He walked over to her, but she wouldn't look at him.   
He sat beside her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
  
"I didn't mean to try and deck you with the wrench," she replied. They sat in silence for a few hundred   
microts before Cassandra spoke again, "It won't work, John. Not with Moya."  
  
"We just need to try a different calibration."  
  
"No. It's been a month - monen - whatever. We need a different ship, one whose sensors were designed with   
battle in mind. We have already wasted too much time trying to adapt sensors that just plain can't handle   
what were asking."  
  
John was silent. He stood suddenly. "Come on." He touched his com, "Pilot get everyone up to Command."   
He ran towards Command; Cassandra on his heels.  
  
"Well? Have you fixed the sensors?" Rygel asked when they all arrived.  
  
"No, we figured out it won't work with Moya," John replied, "We need to find Talyn."  
  
***  
  
"We have located Talyn," Pilot's voice interrupted John's thoughts.  
  
"Let me talk to Crais," he replied. He stood alone in Command. It was deep in the sleep cycle, everyone   
else was asleep.  
  
"Crichton."  
  
John stared at the image of Crais a microt before replying. "We have a problem."  
  
"And you want my help?" Crais asked amused.  
  
"No. We want Talyn's help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Aeryn was captured by the K'lar'in. We need Talyn's sensors to find her. We can't adapt Moya's to the   
configuration needed."  
  
"The K'lar'in?!" Crais asked surprised. He paused to converse with Talyn. "Yes, we will help you, what   
do you need us to do?"  
  
"A few of us will be on our way shortly." Crais nodded and the transmission was cut.  
  
John walked to the crew's quarters and woke up Cassandra. Once she was awake, he asked, "Who else do you   
need?"  
  
"Chiana, I guess for now," she mumbled sleepily and headed for the shower.  
  
John woke up Chiana and then went back to Cassandra's quarters. She was buckling on her tool belt when   
he walked in. He watched as she strapped the two pulse pistols she claimed to her thighs and turned to   
him. "Ready," she said. The two walked to Chiana's quarters. Chiana stood outside waiting for them.   
The three walked to the bay in silence and boarded one of Moya's transport pods.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
Thanks to the peps that are reviewing! I really need all the ego boosts I can get for this one since it's my first  
Farscape fic, I'm glad to know that it's being well recieved!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	10. Life's Little Surprises

Okay, here is my first ever Farscape fic! I tried to resist the temptation and I couldn't, had to try!   
I don't own anything, I'm not making money, so please don't sue!  
  
This is set I guess a cycle after 'Fractures.' Scorpius is dead (The wicked witch is dead! hehe!) While   
Aeryn and John aren't completely back together, they are talking again and getting close. John's going to   
get lucky, hehe, anyway, I miss Zhaan. So guess what! She's back! Yea, Stark! ...hmm... I think I'll   
shut up now...  
  
Title: Surprise Surprise  
  
Chapter 10: Life's Little Surprises  
  
Rated: R  
  
***  
  
Crais stood patiently waiting for the transport pod to land. He wondered what plan Crichton had come up   
with to rescue Aeryn. As much as he loved to hate him, Crais did respect him. He knew Crichton would save   
her somehow. He wished the Universe would give the two a break though. 'Haven't they been through enough,'   
he thought, 'now the K'lar'in... only Crichton...'  
  
He looked up as the door to the pod opened and Crichton stepped out. Crais was surprised at his appearance.   
The Human looked like dren, the vid screen hadn't prepared him for this. He was obviously tired and hadn't   
slept though the sleep cycle was over halfway through. John walked over to him. "Crais."  
  
"Crichton."  
  
"Just you?" Crais thought at least someone else would have come.  
  
"No," he turned and looked back at the door. When no one appeared, he started back towards it. "Girls!"  
  
"Shove off! We're coming!" yelled an annoyed voice. "Come on, Chi, wake up!"  
  
Crais was amused to see the Nebari, Chiana, thrown out the door. She must have fallen asleep on the ride   
over. Chiana recovered her balance and stared at the door of the pod waiting for whoever threw her out.   
She looked better than Crichton, though not by much. He began to wonder how long Aeryn had been gone. What   
few thoughts in his brain disappeared as the next person left the pod.   
  
It was a Sebacean woman. She was petite, only slightly taller than Chiana. Her long brown hair was pulled   
back in a loose pony-tail. A scar traced its way down the side of her face past beautiful blue eyes. She   
was clad in Peacekeeper leather pants and a black t-shirt. Two pistols were strapped to her thighs and a   
tool belt circled her slim waist. She covered her mouth as she yawned and then glared at Crichton. She was   
obviously more alert than either of her companions, though that seemed to be only temporary. She appeared   
just as tired as her shipmates.   
  
"You didn't really expect Chiana to stay awake?" she asked.  
  
"If I wasn't so tired, I'd be tempted to punch you," Chiana said and yawned.  
  
The woman glanced around and finally noticed Crais. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked him over.   
"Crais?" she finally asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Crichton said, "Crais, my sister, Cassandra. Cass, Crais."   
  
Crais covered his surprise well, just a slight raising of his eyebrows was the only indication that he was   
startled at her identity. "Do you wish to begin now or would you rather sleep first?"   
  
"I'd love to go back to sleep, but that is a luxury. Just point us in the direction of the neural cluster   
and we'll be fine," Cassandra said and walked to where Crichton was standing.  
  
Crais nodded. He could see the similarities in the two Humans now that they stood side by side. Their   
eyes were identical both in shape and color; their hair color was the same too. Crais turned and led the   
three to the neural cluster. Once there he expected Crichton to take the lead so he was surprised to see   
Cassandra drop down in front of the cluster. "His name is Talyn?" she asked as she studied the cluster.  
  
"Yes," Crais replied.  
  
"Hi, Talyn. How are you?"  
  
Crais was astonished to hear Talyn reply. Of course, he was the only one who understood exactly what the   
gunship was saying. Everyone else heard a bunch of beeps.  
  
Cassandra laughed. "I'm glad someone is cheerful." She continued to talk to Talyn as she worked. Chiana   
and Crichton watched amused. After awhile, she turned to the three waiting by the door. "It'll work."  
  
"Yes!" Crichton breathed, and Chiana grinned. "So let's get started!"  
  
Cassandra frowned. "Hell no! I'm dead on my feet and so are you. Neither of us is in any condition to work   
on something as complicated as Talyn's sensors." She stood and looked at Crais. "Is there some place we can   
bunk?"  
  
Crais was confused for a moment, before realizing she must be talking about some place to sleep. "Yes."  
  
"Chiana. John. Bed. Now," she said and walked past them. She stopped and turned expectantly to Crais.   
  
He led the three of them to sleeping quarters before heading off to bed himself. Talyn continued to talk   
cheerfully of the Human woman. Other than Crais and Aeryn, no one ever asked how he was doing, much less   
talked to him as she had done. The last thing Crais heard before sleep claimed him was Talyn's 'I like her.'  
  
***  
  
Talyn woke Crais when Crichton left the room he shared with the two women. Crais quickly showered and   
dressed. He found Crichton eating food cubes. Crais picked up a few and began eating as well. He waited in   
silence. Finally, Crichton began speaking. He gave a brief summary of what happened from the time they were   
captured on the planet to arriving on Talyn.   
  
"They are the K'lar'in. You do realize that Aeryn might have been killed," Crais said hesitantly.   
  
"I was there for two cycles."  
  
Crais looked up to see Cassandra standing in the doorway. "How did you survive?"  
  
"They don't kill you." She stepped into the room and picked up a food cube. "You end up killing yourself."   
She popped the cube into her mouth. "Aeryn's strong, she'll know the difference between what is real and what   
is not." She looked straight at him. "She is still alive." She picked up another food cube and looked at   
Crichton. "Good morning, John." She popped it in her mouth.  
  
Crichton stared at her a moment. "Morning."  
  
"Not a good one?" He didn't reply. "Did you sleep?"  
  
"A little."  
  
She picked up another food cube and popped it in her mouth. "I'm ready to begin, and Chiana is getting   
dressed. She says she's not hungry. I'm not really hungry either, so... whenever you are ready?"  
  
"I'm ready now."  
  
"Okay, I'll be in the neural cluster waiting then." She turned to look at Crais. "Top of the morning to   
you." She walked out of the room, leaving Crais with a blank look on his face. Crichton took pity on him and   
explained the expression.  
  
Crais could hear her talking to Talyn as she walked down the hall. He turned to Crichton. "She talks more   
than you do."  
  
For the first time in over a monen, John smiled.  
  
***  
  
Crichton, Chiana, and Cassandra seemed to have adapting the sensors down to a fine art. There was little   
talking and most needs were anticipated. Crichton and Cassandra did all the actual work while Chiana   
supplied the tools and whatever materials were necessary. They had the sensors recalibrated within an arn.   
When Talyn searched for the metal, he was able to detect the small transmitter located aboard Moya. It was   
time to begin the hunt.  
  
"I've set it up so that we can switch back and forth between sensor calibrations," Cassandra explained to   
Crais, "but when you are using the one to detect the K'lar'in, you won't be able to detect anything but the   
K'lar'in unless they are right on top of us."  
  
Crais nodded. "Will Moya be coming with us?"  
  
Cassandra turned to Crichton. He shook his head 'no.' "Stark, Zhaan, Chiana, and Rygel are staying here   
with Moya. Jool will come along as our medic. D'Argo, Cassandra, and I will go in to get Aeryn."  
  
Crais looked over at Cassandra before flicking his eyes back to Crichton. "Should she be going?" He had   
seen nothing to suggest that Cassandra was anything more than a tech. Sure she carried two pistols, but she   
didn't act like a soldier.  
  
Crichton glanced over at her and saw an amused look cross her face. He looked back at Crais. "Yes."  
  
"Chiana's asleep again," Cassandra said changing the subject. "I'll go wake her up and send her back. Com   
D'Argo and Jool and tell them to come over when Chiana gets there." Cassandra turned and left.  
  
Cassandra hugged Chiana and watched as she took off. Once she left, Cassandra tapped her com. "Zhaan?"  
  
"Yes, Cassandra?"  
  
"Keep an eye on Chiana will you? I think something is wrong with her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think she might being getting sick. She keeps falling asleep everywhere, and I don't think it just because   
of the stress of the past monen. When I asked her about it, she told me she wasn't sleeping well at night."  
  
"I will ask her about it."  
  
"Thanks, Zhaan."  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
There you got your first real description of Cassandra. In case your curious about Crais's thoughts of Aeryn  
and John: he respects them both, he's gotten over the inter-species thing where they are concerned, and while  
he has been attracted to Aeryn in the past there aren't any emotions involved.   
  
Thanks to the peps that are reviewing! I really need all the ego boosts I can get for this one since it's my first  
Farscape fic, I'm glad to know that it's being well recieved!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	11. Surprising Reactions

Title: Surprise Surprise  
  
Chapter 11: Surprising Reactions  
  
Rated: R  
  
***  
  
"Why do you always call him Crichton?"  
  
Crais glanced over at Cassandra. She sat on the floor looking out at the broad expanse of stars. Crais   
stood silent a moment before replying, "Because we were enemies once."  
  
"Ah, so it's a habit now." She glanced over at him. 'Damn he looks good,' she thought. She pushed that   
thought away and spoke again, "Why don't you call me Crichton?"  
  
"For one: it wasn't what Crichton called you when he introduced us, and two: it would be easy to confuse   
the two of you, unless you hold rank?"  
  
Cassandra smiled. "That won't help you out either. We hold the same rank: Commander."  
  
"Are you a soldier or a tech?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Both." Cassandra glanced up at him and saw his puzzled expression. "Is that surprising?"  
  
"In the Peacekeepers you are either a tech or a soldier, there is no both."  
  
"Oh." She was silent a moment. "I don't think I could pick. I love using my brain and my muscles."   
She smiled at that thought. "Did you chose to become a soldier?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Were you drafted or something?"  
  
Crais looked at her confused. "Drafted?"  
  
"Oh, you know, pulled into service because of a war or something."  
  
Crais frowned. "Something like that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't know much about Peacekeepers do you?" Crais asked quietly.   
  
Cassandra shook her head. Crais began explaining the Peacekeeper history. Throughout his explanation,   
Cassandra remained quiet and attentive. When he finished, they were silent. After awhile Cassandra   
looked up at him again. "Why don't you sit down? I'll tell you my life's story."  
  
Crais tried to stop the smile that wanted to stretch across his face at her cheerful invitation, but   
failed. He sat down up against one of the bulkheads, somewhat stiffly since he wasn't use to sitting on   
the floor on purpose. Cassandra began talking and Crais began relaxing. He wasn't sure what it was about   
the Human woman that interested him so, but something had him listening to her words with true interest. He   
laughed at the funny stories she told him. He was sure she included a few of Crichton's more embarrassing   
ones on purpose, probably trying to make him see that Crichton could be more than just an ally. He already   
knew that though, it was just difficult for them because of what happened to Tauvo.  
  
They had been talking for arns and the longer they talked the more comfortable Cassandra had gotten. She   
was sprawled out on the floor still chattering though sleepily. Crais was feeling sleepy himself, and it   
took a moment to realize that Cassandra had fallen silent. He glanced over at her and found her fast asleep.   
If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful in sleep. The idle thought that ran through his mind   
saying she wasn't Sebacean was easily dismissed. She looked like a Sebacean, and he guessed that's what   
made it easier. He didn't believe in inter-species mating, but Humans and Sebaceans didn't bother him   
anymore. While she did look beautiful sleeping, she was laying on the floor, and he probably should wake   
her up and send her to the room she was sharing with Jool. He closed his eyes a moment, just to rest for   
a bit before he woke her up. He didn't notice when he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
John knocked on the door to Cassandra's and Jool's room. "Yo! Cass, Jool, you guys awake?"  
  
"Go away, John!" Jool yelled.  
  
John laughed. "Come on, Jool, wake up and get out of bed. Cass?"  
  
"She's not in here."  
  
John frowned. "Where is she?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know?! I'm not her mother!" Jool paused a moment as she looked at Cassandra's bed,   
"She didn't come in last night."  
  
"Where the frell is she then?" John wondered. He glanced back at the closed door. "Wake-up, Jool. We are   
going to begin scanning for the K'lar'in soon."  
  
John walked into Command to find it empty. "Where is Cass?" he asked aloud. He looked in the central   
chamber but it was empty. He began searching the ship. He finally found the room that would become the   
Terrace. Cassandra was sprawled on the floor, fast asleep. He grinned and glanced around the room. He   
spotted Crais asleep against the wall. A brow raised slightly in confusion, 'Why was Crais here?' He saw   
Cassandra shift in her sleep and knew that she'd soon be waking.  
  
When Cassandra opened her eyes, stars swam into focus. She frowned, "What am I doing here?" she asked   
softly. She glanced around and saw Crais. She grinned. She rolled over onto her belly and reached out   
grabbing his leg. She shook it slightly and said, "Crais, wake-up. We fell asleep."  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at her a moment confused. His face then relaxed as last night's memories came   
to the surface. He smiled at her. She laughed suddenly and then asked very seriously if she'd bored him to   
sleep. He grinned and answered yes. She laughed again.  
  
John stared at the two in complete confusion. 'Crais and Cassandra? This is one frelling weird universe...   
Wait a minute! CRAIS AND CASSANDRA!' John walked into the room and the two looked up at him. "What are you   
two doing?"  
  
"Good morning to you too, John," Cassandra said grinning up at him. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I've slept better... wait a microt... you didn't answer the question. What. Are. You. Two. Doing."  
  
Cassandra stood groaning as stiff muscles protested the action. "Ow," she said and stretched, her joints   
popped audibly. She looked at John and grinned again. "Quit worrying, John, nothing happened. We just talked   
for a bit." She turned and held out a hand to Crais.   
  
Crais stood with her assistance and rubbed the base of his neck. He was silent a moment then turned to   
Crichton. "Talyn says we have reached the K'lar'in ship's last known coordinates; he is ready to begin   
scanning."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Crais left the room and headed up to Command. John stared in silence at Cassandra. "What?" she finally   
asked.  
  
"Crais?"  
  
"Oh, give me a break." She started to leave the room.  
  
"Cass." She turned and looked at him. "Crais?" She rolled her eyes and left the room. John ran after her.   
He caught up with her in the hallway. He continued to pester her with questions which she continued to ignore.   
She was walking fast enough to catch up to D'Argo and Jool long before they got to Command. By the nature of   
John's questions, Jool and D'Argo were able to understand something had happened between Cassandra and the   
ever-popular Crais.   
  
Finally Jool couldn't take the suspense any longer, "You slept with Crais?"  
  
Cassandra stopped dead in her tracks. Jool backed up, figuring Cassandra was going to go for her. Instead   
the Human woman turned on her brother. She slugged him across the jaw and he fell to the floor. She turned   
blazing eyes on Jool. "No. Nothing. Happened." She glared at her brother. "I appreciate that you are   
concerned about me, but you are TRYING MY PATIENCE!" She turned away, letting out a small scream of   
frustration. She stalked off to Command.  
  
John sat up rubbing his jaw. "Why am I suddenly reminded of her first boyfriend?"  
  
D'Argo looked at him confused. "Boyfriend?"  
  
John held up a hand and D'Argo helped him up. "A boyfriend is like a potential mate for a girl. A boy would   
have a girlfriend."  
  
"So Aeryn would be your girlfriend?" Jool asked.  
  
John stared at her a moment, then gave a slight smile, "Yeah." The three walked to Command in silence.  
  
When they arrived, Crais turned to Talyn's center. "Talyn begin scan."  
  
Talyn's sensors switched over with an audible beep. A low hum accompanied the scans. They scanned the sector   
for arns, every quarter of an arn, they switched back over to scan for Peacekeepers. As time continued to   
pass, the small crew began to feel the beginnings of hopelessness. No one had spoken in over an arn; the   
steady hum of the scans the only sound in Command. When the soft hum switched to a sharp beep, everyone was   
slightly startled. "It's a K'lar'in ship," Crais confirmed.  
  
"Are we sure it's the right one?" D'Argo asked.  
  
Cassandra, John, and Crais were silent a moment before Cassandra reluctantly revealed there was no way of   
knowing if it was the right ship.   
  
***  
  
After much debating, the crew decided to go ahead with the rescue mission. Crais and Jool would remain on   
Talyn; John, D'Argo, and Cassandra would fly D'Argo's ship towards the K'lar'in, hoping they would be unable   
to resist picking the crew up. The ship seemed to be staying put, so the crew decided to wait until the sleep   
cycle passed before beginning. They had all spent the day tense and anxious, each was now exhausted, not the   
best condition to be in for a rescue mission.  
  
Three arns into the sleep cycle, Jool woke to a soft mumbling. It took her a few microts, but she soon   
realized that the sounds were coming from Cassandra.   
  
"Cassandra?" she said, trying to wake the fitfully sleeping Human.  
  
Cassandra's mumblings soon began to increase in volume and clarity. Jool stood and quickly left the room,   
Cassandra was having a nightmare, and Jool would need John to snap her out of it. Jool quickly woke D'Argo   
and John, and the three started back for Cassandra. They hadn't reached the room before an ear-splitting   
scream sounded. The three ran into the room.  
  
"NO!" Cassandra sobbed, "I AM NO ONE'S PET!" John ran to her side and tried to wake her. Cassandra, just   
waking, didn't register that her brother was standing over her, so her fist flew with painful accuracy.   
John's head snapped back as her fist smashed into his jaw. D'Argo quickly went to his assistance, and they   
tried to pin the frightened Human to her bed. Her screams increased. She struggled against them, kicking,   
punching, and she succeeded in biting D'Argo's hand when it came to close to her mouth.  
  
Crais stumbled into the room to see Jool watching D'Argo and Crichton try to restrain Cassandra. He stared   
dumbfounded as Crichton tried to reassure her that she was 'okay,' that he wouldn't allow anything to happen   
to her. He repeatedly told her that he loved her and that she had been dreaming. Finally she began to   
quiet. Her screams fading into soft sobs. She kept repeating one thing over and over, "I am no one's pet.   
I am no one's pet." Crichton held her till sleep claimed her again.  
  
When her eyes closed and her body relaxed, John let out a sigh of relief. He looked up at his three   
observers. "Jool, why don't you go sleep in my bed. I'll stay with her tonight, she might have another   
nightmare."   
  
Jool nodded. "Will you be alright, she hit you pretty hard."  
  
"I'll live," he said and touched his tender jaw. "I'll have matching bruises." His mouth quirked up in   
something reminiscent of his usual grin, and he wrapped his arms around Cassandra again. She burrowed   
deeper in his embrace.  
  
"John, has she told you anything about her imprisonment?" D'Argo asked hesitantly.  
  
John sighed, "No, she doesn't want to talk about. She says she's not ready yet." He paused, leaning his   
head back against the wall before looking back at them. "I didn't want to push her."  
  
"So you don't know why she keeps talking about being someone's pet?" Jool asked.  
  
"The K'lar'in that took Aeryn called her 'My Lord's Pet,'" D'Argo noted.  
  
"No, I don't know what it means," John replied.  
  
Crais took his eyes off Cassandra, for the first time since he walked in, to look at Crichton. "I think you   
should ask her, *before* you rescue Aeryn."  
  
John stared at Crais a moment before finally nodding in acquiescence. D'Argo, Jool, and Crais left after   
that. John stared at his sleeping sister. "What happened to you?" he asked softly.  
  
"No one's pet," she mumbled before sinking deeper into sleep.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
Thanks to the peps that are reviewing! I really need all the ego boosts I can get for this one since it's my first  
Farscape fic, I'm glad to know that it's being well recieved!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	12. Unexpected Surprises

Title: Surprise Surprise  
  
Chapter 12: Unexpected Surprises  
  
Rated: R  
  
***  
  
The sound of someone retching brought Zhaan's leisurely stroll to a halt. She listened carefully, then   
followed the sound to Chiana's quarters. The young Nebari was leaning over a basin, throwing up what   
little food she had eaten at breakfast. "Chiana?" Zhaan asked concerned. She walked in and knelt beside her.  
  
"Zhaan," Chiana smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. Honest."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me?"  
  
"I know what's wrong, it'll stop in a few days." Chiana stood and stumbled to her bed. She collapsed on   
it, breathing heavily.   
  
"What's wrong?" Zhaan asked standing. She walked over to the bed and sat beside her sick friend.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone," Chiana said and gripped Zhaan's hand in her own. "Promise me."  
  
Zhaan hesitated before speaking. "As long as it does not affect the well-being of the crew, I will not   
tell," she compromised.  
  
Chiana smiled slightly again. "Alright." Her smile faded. "My body is recovering from expelling the   
child I had conceived."  
  
Zhaan stared at her in shock. "What?"  
  
"I was pregnant, Zhaan."  
  
Zhaan's mouth opened but nothing came out. Finally she managed to spit something out, "How?"  
  
"When John and Cassandra couldn't get the parts they from that Sebacean trader, I went back and offered   
myself, for a night, to get them. He agreed." Chiana turned her eyes away from Zhaan slightly ashamed.  
  
"Why didn't you do something to prevent the pregnancy?"  
  
"Nebari aren't genetically compatible with many races. I don't normally have anything to worry about. I   
don't know of any Nebari having sex with a Sebacean, so I didn't know that we were genetically compatible."   
Chiana turned back to Zhaan. "You see Nebari females get pregnant very easily. We were altered hundreds   
of cycles ago by our government to increase our fertility. All Nebari females know to stay away from any   
race we are compatible with because we *will* become pregnant." She looked away again. "I didn't know.   
And I couldn't keep the child." She let out a shaky breath. "So I took care of the problem." A tear   
slipped down her face.  
  
"Oh, Chiana," Zhaan whispered as tears coursed down her beautiful face. She leaned close and clutched the   
young woman to her. "You should have come to me, if only so that someone could have been with you."  
  
"I wanted to tell John or Cassandra," she sobbed, "but I knew they would feel guilty." She pulled away   
from Zhaan slightly. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
  
Zhaan brushed Chiana's tears away with her hands. "I will not tell anyone, if that is what you wish."   
Chiana nodded. "Come with me, child, I want to make sure that you are recovering well," Zhaan said and   
stood. She helped Chiana stand, and they walked down to Zhaan's apothecary in silence.  
  
***  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Cassandra stared at John with lifeless eyes. "When I was first taken, they thought I was a Sebacean. It   
wasn't until they examined me that they realized I was different. Because I looked Sebacean but was not,   
I attracted the attention of the ship's Lord, G'lin." Her eyes shifted off of John for a microt before   
returning to their dead stare. "He found me... interesting. I was his prize... his pet." She spat the   
last word, her eyes flaring in outrage and anger before settling back into the same dead stare. "When I   
was *good* no tests were performed. A *good* pet does not talk. A *good* pet does not fight. A *good* pet   
does not try to escape." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "A *good* pet does not resist."  
  
Cassandra didn't have to elaborate on that sentence for it to be understood. John drew in a ragged breath   
and shut his eyes in an attempt to control his anger. He opened them to stare at his silent sister. He   
ignored the vicious stream of curses coming from D'Argo's direction and the shocked gasp from Jool. He   
ignored the measured pacing Crais was using to control his temper. He focused on Cassandra's dead stare   
and waited.  
  
Finally she spoke again. "Did you know I was a virgin?" A crooked smile crossed her face, at odds with   
the total lack of life in her eyes. "I know you thought that Jared was my first when we were in high   
school. It was one of the few times you ever got mad at me. It was normally the other way around."  
  
"Cassandra," John whispered in horror.  
  
She stood abruptly. "I was kept for his enjoyment. If I failed to please him, I would be punished. For   
everything I did that was considered *bad* I was punished." Cassandra reached down and grasped the bottom   
of her t-shirt. She pulled it off in a single fluid motion. A black sports-bra kept her modesty intact. She   
turned around, showing her back to the occupants of the room. The bra did nothing to hide the vicious scars   
criss-crossing her back. A shocked gasp was wrenched from every one of the observers. She put her shirt on   
and turned around.  
  
"Those don't look like they were made with a whip," D'Argo said his horror evident.  
  
"A knife is more painful than a whip."  
  
John slowly stood. His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to control the urge to hit something,   
anything. He walked over to Cassandra and placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. "We *will* rescue Aeryn,   
and we *will* kill the bastard that did this," he vowed fiercely.  
  
***  
  
"Are you ready?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's go then. D'Argo, take us out."  
  
D'Argo piloted the small ship out of Talyn's bay and into space. They were silent as the ship headed for   
the K'lar'in. Crais's voice came over the com to inform them that the K'lar'in ship was now heading   
towards them. The ship suddenly rocked, the K'lar'in had captured them in a docking web. The ship settled   
and shut down. D'Argo glanced at them, clearly indicating that he had not shut down the engines. They stood   
and walked towards the door. D'Argo took his blade and converted it to blaster-mode. John pulled out   
Wynonna and the second pistol he had taken for this mission. Cassandra traced her pistols with her fingers   
before grasping them firmly in her hands. They stood tense until the door to the ship opened. Before it   
could open fully, they opened fire on the K'lar'in that stood waiting to capture them.   
  
They exited the ship, firing on the enemy as they went. The fire fight only last a few microts. The   
K'lar'in obviously hadn't been expecting any resistance. Six dead bodies lay sprawled across the floor.   
Cassandra led them towards the prison cells. Each cell block was designed the same way: six cells and a   
research area. In the first block, they found two Baniks and three Interions but no Aeryn. Cassandra began   
trying codes on the cell doors, none worked. John pulled her out of the way and blasted the locks. The five   
prisoners armed themselves and went off hunting for their captors. D'Argo, John, and Cassandra went to the   
next block. They found a Luxan and six Delvians. The next block held two of unknown races. The next block   
held a single Tavlek.   
  
Each time they freed a prisoner, they asked if any had seen a Sebacean woman. No one had. The prisoners   
then armed themselves and began hunting the K'lar'in. The three rescuers went through nearly twenty more   
cell blocks before they found one containing a single Sebacean female.  
  
John shot the lock and entered the cell. "Aeryn?"  
  
The woman looked up from her position on the floor. "John?"  
  
"Aeryn!" He knelt down beside her as she sat up, and they embraced. "Are you alright?" he asked and helped   
her to her feet. Then he noticed. Aeryn's slight figure was no longer slight. Her stomach was rounding,   
and he truly doubted it was from the food. His teeth clenched but he said nothing. She swayed alarmingly,   
and he steadied her. "Come on, let's get you back to the ship."  
  
"Wait, John," D'Argo said. "I'll take her back to the ship." He picked Aeryn up into his arms. "You and   
Cassandra find that bastard."  
  
"Right." John looked at Aeryn for a moment, drinking in the sight of her. He leaned over and kissed her   
briefly before leaving with Cassandra.  
  
"Are you alright, Aeryn?" D'Argo asked as he carried her into the hall.  
  
"I just need rest and food," she replied. She held D'Argo's Qualta Blade in her arms, prepared for any   
attackers.  
  
D'Argo hesitated before speaking again. "You are pregnant."  
  
"Yes." Aeryn didn't notice the tension in his voice. "I was worried that when they found out, they might   
do something since the child is not fully Sebacean. But they didn't." Aeryn paused a moment. "What would   
I have said to John if they had killed his child?" Tears formed in the hormone ridden Sebacean's eyes.  
  
D'Argo breathed a sigh of relief that puzzled Aeryn. "I am happy for you and John," he said finally. They   
entered the docking bay and D'Argo was pleased to see that the prisoners had not taken his ship. Most   
were still running around looking for K'lar'in but some had stolen ships and left as soon as possible. He   
set Aeryn down and closed the door. Now they had nothing to do but wait and hope for the best. "I hate   
waiting."  
  
***  
  
Cassandra led John to G'lin's quarters. They could hear him speaking through the open door. "I want all   
the subjects captured and I want to know who was on that Luxan ship!"  
  
Cassandra and John burst into the room. Two soldiers stood in front of the raging K'lar'in. "Did you miss   
me, My Lord?" Cassandra asked firing her pistols at the two soldiers. John did the same.  
  
With four pistols pointed at him and no weapon, G'lin was helpless. He stared at Cassandra in horror. "You?"  
  
"I once told you that you would regret ever learning of Humans. This is that day." She fired a blast into   
his upper left leg. "This is for the death of my friends." She fired another blast into him, this time   
his upper right leg. "This is for Aeryn." She fired a blast into his right shoulder as John watched in   
silence. "This is for hurting my brother." A blast tore through his left shoulder and his eyes darted   
around in pain and fear. She stepped closer. "And this is for me." She pulled the trigger a final time,   
the blast ripped through his forehead and blew out the back of his head. She lowered the pistol and stared   
at the body of her nemesis.  
  
John walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked down at the body and let off a shot.   
Cassandra looked at him. He shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I feel better."  
  
Cassandra gave a slight smile, and they left the room. They found many dead K'lar'in as they made their way   
to the docking bay; they also found the bodies of two of the prisoners they'd freed. They entered the bay and   
walked over to D'Argo's ship. The door opened and D'Argo stared at them.  
  
"Mission accomplished," John replied to his unspoken question.  
  
They boarded the ship, D'Argo took them out of the bay and back towards Talyn. Cassandra watched John pull   
the sleeping Aeryn into his arms and hold her close to him. She stared at Aeryn's stomach. She was afraid   
to know the answer. If it wasn't John's child, how could John or Aeryn ever forgive her? How could she   
ever forgive herself... because if it wasn't John's, then it *was* her fault.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
WELL... what do ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
Thanks to the peps that are reviewing! I really need all the ego boosts I can get for this one since it's my first  
Farscape fic, I'm glad to know that it's being well recieved!   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


	13. Four and a Half Monen Surprise

Title: Surprise Surprise  
  
Chapter 12: Four and a Half Monen Surprise  
  
Rated: R  
  
***  
  
John stood outside the small medical bay on Talyn. Jool was examining Aeryn and had kicked him out.   
D'Argo and Cassandra had gone to the central chamber for food, and Crais was in Command directing   
Talyn back to Moya. He could hear voices but no words. He paced. Just when he was about to burst   
into the chamber, Jool came out.  
  
"Jool!" John grabbed her, making sure that her attention was on him.  
  
"She's fine, John. She just needs rest and food."   
  
John let her go and quietly asked, "The baby?" He didn't really want to know. He was almost hoping   
that it would die since it was probably G'lin's child.  
  
"Is doing much better than its mother. All the food Aeryn had been eating went to the baby. It's   
healthy and there shouldn't be any complications with the pregnancy." Jool paused a moment in   
thought. "Of course there has never been a Sebacean/Human hybrid before so I'm basing my opinion on   
what I know of Sebacean physiology." She turned to John, not noticing the shocked expression on his   
face. "I need to know everything you can tell me about Human pregnancies... no... never mind, I   
can ask Cassandra." Jool left John standing dumbstruck in the hallway.  
  
John stared after her, opening and closing his mouth but no sound came out. The talkative Human had   
been rendered speechless. When he did finally manage to say something, Jool was long gone. "I'm going   
to be a dad?"  
  
John ran into the medical bay to see Aeryn asleep on the one bed in the room. He approached her   
cautiously, hoping he wouldn't wake her. He watched her sleep; her beautiful face relaxed in   
exhaustion. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He sat up slightly as she stirred   
and opened her eyes.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Hey, baby." He caressed her face, brushing aside a strand of dark hair. He leaned over again, and   
their lips touched in a gentle kiss.  
  
Aeryn took his hand and placed it on her swelling stomach. She looked at him with serious eyes. "Are you   
happy about this?"  
  
A grin split his face. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Aeryn smiled back at him. "I'm happy too." Her eyes watered with happy tears, and she clutched him to   
her. "I missed you." She kissed him desperately. "I love you, John."  
  
"Aeryn, baby, I love you too." The kissed spiraled out of control, and John stretched out on top of   
her. Their kisses were desperate and at the same time portrayed a very real sense of relief. John   
gentled the kiss and slowed their frantic pace. "I'll be right back," he whispered against her   
mouth. He stood and shut the door to the small bay. He helped Aeryn rid herself of her clothes and   
stripped. Their lovemaking was slow and full of passion, erasing all the misery they had been in when   
they were separated.  
  
***  
  
"So how long is a Sebacean pregnancy?" Cassandra asked. Jool's news had lifted the guilt and sadness   
in her heart. She was happily telling everything she knew about Human pregnancies.  
  
"About four and a half monens."  
  
"WHAT?!" Cassandra yelped. "That's not fair! Human pregnancies last NINE MONENS!"  
  
Jool frowned. "That means Aeryn's pregnancy is probably going to be longer than the average Sebacean."  
  
"I can't believe this," Cassandra grumbled. "Why the hell do Sebaceans get a four and a half monen   
pregnancy? Who put them on top of the damn delivery room list?"  
  
***  
  
~fin~  
  
WELL... what did ya think? Please review or send me an e-mail!  
  
Thanks to the peps that reviewed! I really enjoyed hearing from you!  
  
oh, yeah, i forgot, i had an idea to continue this theme, yes? no? should i write it? does anyone want  
to hear what happened to them in the future? review or send me an e-mail and let me know!  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~  
  
FINISHED: NOVEMBER 26, 2001 2:26PM 


End file.
